Konoha High School
by The-LoLz-Twins
Summary: Essa historia comeca quando duas garotas normais entrao em uma pacata escola... Pode-se dizer que a entrada delas foi o comeco de uma grande e... Estranha aventura. Fic escrita por duas cabecudas, contem yaoi... Rank M por causa dos palavroes. Leia Pls!
1. Chapter 1 The First Impression

Naruto nao nos pertence porque:

**tatah-** Pq c nao ele nao teria fim =D

**anana: **Eu te colocaria pra trabalha folgada, E se ele nos pertencesse o Itachi ja seria meu.~ *~*

A historia tah comecando **pretendemos **postar um capitulo a cada 2 dias + eh so uma ideia, pode atrasar... Depende da boa vontade da anana de me por pra trabalha =D e escreve tambem ^^/

kissus povo /o/~~\o\

Konoha High School

Capitulo 1- The first Impression.

Mais um ano letivo se iniciava na High school de Konoha:

Iruka- Quietos a aula já vai começar, mas antes gostaria de apresentar as novas alunas: Sakura Haruno e Hinata Hyuuga. Por favor sentem-se.

Iruka era o professor de historia, cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos escuros... Típico de um professor normal... Apesar dos cabelos serem presos de um jeito meio... Diferente, por serem compridos.

Iruka- Vocês são do segundo ano B não é?

Sala- Hai!

Iruka- Certo certo... Vamos fazer a chamada... Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke – Presente.

Iruka- Akimichi Chouji?

Chouji- PRESUNTO!

Iruka- Palhaço. A próxima vez você vai comer presunto na sala da Tsunade – Sama.

Nesse mesmo instante Chouji sorrateiramente esconde um super-presunto na mochila.

Iruka- Continuando... Haruno Sakura?

Sakura- Hai!

Iruka- Hyuuga Hinata?

Hinata- Aqui...

Hinata é uma garota que pode ser considerada exageradamente tímida, mas com uma beleza inconfundível, cabelos pretos meio azulados e olhos profundamente brancos, apesar de ela não ser cega.

Iruka- Inuzuka Kiba?

Sasuke- Ele não está. Provavelmente matando aula.

Iruka- Me diz algo novo... Kankurou?

Kankurou- Hai.

Iruka- Acho que é isso... Bom meus queridos alunos, vamos começar essa aula logo...

Enquanto isso na sala do segundo ano A...

Kakashi- POEM LOGO ESSAS BUNDAS INUTEIS NA CADEIRA E VAMOS COMESAR ESSA JOSSA LOGO. [n/a Anna: ISSO KAKASHI, POEM ORDEM NESSA PORRA (L)]

Kakashi sempre foi considerado o professor mais irritado da escola, mas fazia um trabalho ótimo. Ser professor de literatura do segundo ano não é tarefa fácil.

???- Nee, Sensei... Se ta bem?

Kakashi- Depende do que você entende como bem... Vamos fazer a chamada logo.

???2- Kakashi-sensei, por acaso agente tem casa de aluno do primário?

Kakashi- Você tem, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto- Sensei malvado.

Kakashi- Voltando a chamada, Sabaku no Gaara?

Gaara- Aqui...

Kakashi- Yamanaka Ino?

Ino- Aqui Sensei!!!!!

Kakashi- Rock Lee?

Lee- Aqui Sensei!!

Kakashi- Temari?

Temari- Hai.

Kakashi- Nara Shikamaru?

Shikamaru- Aqui...

Kakashi- Aburame Shino?

Shino- Hai...

Kakashi- Hyuuga Neji?

Neji- Estou Aqui.

Kakashi- Olha que ótimo... Ninguém matando aula... Não é Uzumaki?

Naruto- Poxa sensei... Você me vê como um aluno tão bagunceiro assim?

Kakashi- Pera... Deixe eu pensar... Vejo.

A aula começou normalmente... Os períodos foram passando até a hora do almoço. A cantina já se encontrava lotada. E em uma mesa peculiar, apenas uma falava:

Ino- Afe... Essa comida é um balde de calorias...

...

Ino- Entao... Eu já marquei um goukon com um povo da sala B.

Temari- Pra que?

Ino- Para termos um vinculo social com outras pessoas ué...

Shikamaru- Problemática.

Ino- Ta... Quem vai?

Naruto- EU VO!EU VO!!!

Temari- Parece interessante... To dentro.

Shikamaru- Eu não...

Temari- Preguiçoso...

Lee- Eu vou estuda com o Gaara, por isso não vamos.

Gaara- é.

Ino- Ta... estão é: Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru e eu.

Shikamaru- ah?

Ino- Bejos fui *vai embora*

Shikamaru- Ta então...

Enquanto isso em outra mesa macabra duas pessoas discutiam...

Kiba- PORRA KANKUROU, POR QUE VOCE FOI FALAR PRO IRUKA ONDE EU TAVA DE MANHA?

Kankurou- Para você aprender a não matar aula.

Sakura- Eto... Como já passou... Que tal vocês ficarem quietos para agente ter um almoço quieto e pacifico?

Kiba- Alguem pediu a sua opinião?

Sakura- Educação é bom e preserva os dentes querido.

Ino- Sakura! *senta na mesa* so o Lee, o Gaara, o Neji e o Shino falaram que não vão.

Sakura- A ta... Eu nem perguntei aqui ainda... Quem quer ir num goukon com o povo da sala A?

...

Sakura- Ta... Todo mundo vai!

Chouji- Eu tenho medico...

Kankurou- Eu vou caçar borboletas.

Ino-Ta bom, ta bom. Vo embora antes que mais alguém desista. Jaa! *vai embora, denovo*

Kankurou- Me livrei.

Kiba- Foi a desculpa mais gay que você podia ter dado. *vai embora*

Kankurou- Ta... Ate... *vai*

Sasuke- E quando vai ser esse tal gounkon?...

Sakura- Hoje, fim de tarde.

Sasuke- Onde?

Sakura- Naquela sorveteria... Perto da barraca de Ramen.

Sasuke- A tah. *vai*

Sakura- Bando de gente esquisita... *vai*

Hinata- Etooo... *anota na agenda* sakura-chan, espera! *corre atrás da Sakura*

E assim foi o primeiro almoço do Segundo ano da konoha high school... E as aulas continuaram depois disso, de um modo que pode ser considerado macabro... Mas continuaram. Ao tocar o sinal que libera os alunos da tortura as 15:00 Haruno Sakura foi para a biblioteca procurar pela versão mais avançada de seu livro de literatura.

Sakura- Eto... Em qual estante pode estar?...

Ela procurava em todas as estantes que via mas mesmo assim não tinha sorte... Entrou na estante dos livros de química, pensando que por algum engano alguém podia ter posto o livro lá, mas quando notou estava caída no chão depois de um forte choque entre ela e mais alguém.

???- Ai...

Sakura- Ai meu Deus! Gomene!!

Sakura se apressou para ajudar a pessoa que tinha caído, mas quando o viu ficou petrificada.

???- Você é a aluna nova... Sakura Haruno se não me engano...

...

??? – Tímida?

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, se recuperando do susto.

Itachi- Sou Uchiha Itachi... Você é da sala do meu irmão mais novo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Nesse momento sakura pensou: "Não é a toa que os dois são da mesma família, os dois lindos... e com os mesmos olhos". Antes que ela pudesse continuar os pensamentos ele levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

Sakura- Arigatou...

Sakura segurou levemente a mão do professor e se levantou, depois deu alguns passos para traz.

Itachi- Procurando algum livro especifico?

Sakura- Ah... Eu queria achar uma versão mais avançada do meu livro de literatura... Kakashi sensei disse que para mim poderia ser mais útil...

Sakura olhava para chão enquanto falava, para esconder o corado do rosto, Itachi já estava acostumado com essa reação das garotas, mas não esperava que ELE também ficasse corado, mas fingiu que não estava lá.

Itachi- Daqui a duas fileiras você vai encontrar uma com livros de literatura, acho que lá deve ter.

Sakura- Ah... Arigatou Uchiha-San.

Sakura agradeceu e saiu correndo, envergonhada. "Não devia ter entrado lá..." Ela pensou, mas era muito tarde pra se arrepender do que já aconteceu, não é?

Algumas horas depois desse acontecimento as pessoas se encontravam para o gounkon, todos arrumados, cabelinho pentiado, e coisas assim.

Ino- Sakura-Chan! Você chegou! Finalmente!!

Ino obviamente foi a primeira a chegar, por ansiedade de conhecer a turma B, ela estava com um mini-vestido azul claro extremamente chamativo e ridículo para a ocasião [n/a Anna: O que podemos fazer se a Ino é sem cérebro dês de que nasceu? Tatah- realmente, nada.]

Sakura- Gomene... Eu fiz vocês me esperarem...

Hinata- Iie... Agente chegou faz pouco tempo também Sakura-Chan...

Sakura- Que bom então...

Ino- Ei, Sakura, tudo bem? Você parece... Distante do mundo, no planeta da mostarda.

Sakura- Nah, To bem sim gente, brigada... Só estava pensando em uma coisa! Nada de mais.

Desde aquela hora Sakura não conseguia tirar o suposto Uchiha-San da cabeça, que coisa mais estranha, ela pensava " Porra, porque esse idiota não sai da cabeça? Eu sei que ele mais velho e tal, mas mesmo assim por que porra ele não sai dos meus pensamentos?" [n/a Anna: Aproveite enquanto pode, quando eu roubar o manga do autor eu vou fazer o Itachi só meu!!!!]

Hinata- Nee... Inuzuka-san... Me passa meu sorvete onegai?

Kiba- Hai. *Passa o sorvete para a Hinata"

Hinata- Arigatou...

Naruto- Nee, Sasuke-Kun, Passa a calda de chocolate?

Sasuke- Hm. *Pega a calda de chocolate e da pro Naruto bem lentamente"

Ino- Shikamaru-Kun! Pode dividir o sorvete comigo? Eu não pedi nenhum... Eu estou sem dinheiro então posso tomar uma colherada do seu?

Shikamaru- Voce é folgada em Ino?

Ino- Nossa, Shikamaru-Kun, vai negar um sorvete a uma garota com fome?

Shikamaru- Pega logo uma colherada sua coisa.

Quando Ino colocou a colher no sorvete de Shikamaru, Temari a encarou com um olhar mortal, pensando "Mas que folgada! Pegando o sorvete dos outros, será que ela não ganha nada na floricultura da mãe? Meu Deus."

Ino- *Engole o sorvete* Arigatou!

Hinata- Nee, Sakura-Chan, se ta mesmo bem? Estou preocupada.

Sakura- Ah, Estou sim Hinata-Chan, pode ficar calma.

Hinata- Você não vai comer sorvete?

Sakura- Iie, não to com fome, Arigatou.

Hinata- Ah... Qualquer coisa pode pegar um pouco do meu... É muito grande...

Sakura- Ta bom Hinata-Chan, se eu ficar com vontade eu te aviso. Hai?

Hinata- Yup.

Nesse momento Hianta abriu o primeiro sorriso do ano, uma data para ser marcada, uma garota envergonhada como ela não sorri para pessoas estranhas, mas como Sakura era uma amiga de infância com ela seria uma exceção, mas mesmo assim continua sendo uma cena rara.

Kiba- Nee, Naruto, me passa a calda de chocolate, antes que você acabe com ela inteira.

Naruto- Hai haai... *Passa a calda contra a vontade*

Sasuke- Baka. Você tem que aprender a dividir.

Naruto- Olha quem fala, seu antipático.

Sasuke- Humf. Não sou antipático, só não tenho o que falar.

Nesse momento Ino começou a rir, todo mundo olhou para ela com uma cara confusa, mas fingiram que nada aconteceu a voltaram a conversar.

Temari- Shikamaru-Kun, você notou que o nosso professor de química é parecido com Sasuke-san?

Shikamaru- Não é que é verdade?

Sasuke- O Itachi?

Sakura- Han... O Uchiha-San é professor de química?

Sasuke- O Itachi é meu irmão mais velho... Ele da aula de Fisica e que Sakura? Conhece ele?

Sakura- Ah... Conheci ele hoje a tarde na biblioteca...

Kiba- E você foi fazer o que na biblioteca?

Sakura- Pegar o livro que o Hatake-Sensei disse para eu pegar.

Kiba- Sua... CDF.

Sakura- Moou, não sou. Só sou esperta... E o Uchiha-San me ajudou a achar o livro que eu queria.

Hinata- Ele parece legal?

Temari- Ele é esquisito.

Sakura- Ele me pareceu legal...

Temari- Espere para ver a aula dele...

Hinata e Sakura- Ah... Certo...

Naruto- Sasuke, o seu irmão é parecido com você?

Sasuke- Eu acho que não...

Sakura- Eles tem a mesma cara de mau-humorados.

Kiba- Haha, deve ser um antipático que nem o irmão.

Sasuke- Humpf.

Naruto- O Sasuke não é tão antipático assim...

Ino- Ele deve ser gato. Como ele é Sakura?

Nesse momento Sakura corou exageradamente.

Sakura- Ahn... Só vendo para saber...

Kiba- Affffeee, papo de menina...

Ino- Mas então...

O Goukon continuou... Acho que se pode dizer... "Normalmente"... Ino exagerando tudo exageradamente, como risadas, piadas, comentários e todas aquelas merds que toda sem-noção fala.

O tempo foi passando e passando, ate que ficou tarde... Bem tarde.

Hinata- *olha o relógio* Ai, ai, ai... Já passo do meu horário...

Shikamaru- I daí?

Sakura- é que você não conhece os pais dela... Ta indo?

Hinata- Não queria... Mas vou, ai posso ver vocês outra vez.

Naruto- Não tem perigo? Ta tão tarde...

Kiba- Eu te acompanho.

Não é nem preciso dizer que todos olhares da mesa se voltaram para ele e que Hinata corou violentamente.

Hinata- N-não precisa Inuzuka-kun

Ino- A precisa sim! Imagina uma menina linda como você a noite, sozinha...

Hinata- T-ta... *se levanta* Tchau gente ate amanha.

Kiba- *se levanta e vai atrás da Hinata* Ate...

Hinata- *cora mais ainda* *por que ele tem que ficar atrás de mim?* *sai da sorveteria*

Sakura- Alguem quer dividir uma banana-split comigo? *pega cardápio*

Temari- eu posso dividir *olha cardápio*

Naruto- Eu também *olha cardápio do outro lado*

Sasuke- Assim o sorvete não da...

Garçom- Vão pedir mais alguma coisa?

Sakura- Duas bananas-split, por favor.

Garcom- Sim, claro. *anota e vai embora*

Naruto- Duas?

Sakura- é. Uma pra mim e pra Temari. E um pra você e pro sasuke.

Temari- Daaaa....

Naruto- *cora levemente* A ta... Isso não te incomoda né Sasuke?

Sasuke- *pensa...* Não na verdade, não muito...

Naruto o encarou pelo fato de ele olhar para cima quando disse isso. O que estaria pensando? E aquilo que tinha visto fora um sorriso no canto de sua boca? E... Porque estava pensando nisso?Enquanto refletia Naruto ficou encarando Sasuke.

Sasuke- Algum problema?

Naruto- Não, nenhum *cora novamente de leve*

Sasuke- Na verdade, me incomoda mais o fato de como você come o sorvete... Parece criança.

Naruto-... *essa eu não esperava*

Garçom- Pedido. *deixa os sorvetes na mesa e vai embora*

Enquanto comiam Naruto se esforçou ao Maximo para não fazer sujeira, o que funcionou ate ele deixar o sorvete cair no copo cheio de calda e espirrar na camiseta toda de Sasuke.

Naruto- Go-gomen Sasuke...

Sasuke- *suspira* Não tem problema...

Sakura- Nee, Sasuke... Eu tenho um pano úmido aqui na bolsa, quer um?

Sasuke- Onegai.

Sakura entrega o pano para Sasuke, que começa a limpar a camiseta lentamente.

Naruto- Ai,Ai,Ai... Isso não Foi legal... Gomen.

Sasuke- Já disse que não tem problema Naruto.

Temari- Meu Deus, esse sorvete é bom...

Sakura- Né?

Sasuke- Ele seria mais gostoso se não estivesse todo esparramado na minha camiseta...

Naruto- Mas- Mas você disse que não tinha problema!!

Sasuke- E não tem, mas mesmo assim ele seria mais gostoso do lado DE DENTRO da minha barriga.

Naruto- Faz sentido...

Nesse momento Sasuke abriu um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca.

Ino- Aii, Sasuke-kun posso pegar um pouco do sorvete de vocês?

Naruto- Não!!!

Sasuke- Você ouviu meu parceiro Yamanaka-San.

Ino- Humpf. Chatos.

Naruto olhou para baixo envergonhado depois de ouvir o comentário de Sasuke, quem diria heim?

Sakura- Gente ta ficando mesmo tarde... Acho que já vou indo também...

Sasuke- Se vocês quiserem meu irmão vai vir me buscar de carro daqui a uns 10 minutos... Ele pode dar carona para vocês.

Temari- Eu já estou indo, minha casa é aqui perto...

Shikamaru- é perigoso, eu te acompanho, o Naruto a Ino e a Sakura vão com o Sasuke.

Sakura- Ah... Ta bom...

Ino- Eu vou conhecer o Itachi!!!!!!! Uhul!~

Sakura- Animada pra conhecer alguém da idade dele?

Sasuke- Ele... Só tem 26 anos viu?

Ino- Ah, São só 10 anos de diferença, o que é que tem isso?

Sakura- Bom... é uma diferença bem grande né? Apesar de ele ter o rosto de alguém de 18...  
Sasuke- Você quis dizer 38?

Sakura- Nossa Sasuke-kun! Ele tem a cara muito nova, que mané 38.

Sasuke- Só dei minha opinião sincera.

Ino- Ai gente para, assim vou ficar mais ansiosa ainda...

Naruto- Ino? Ansiosa? Diga-me uma coisa nova.

Ino- Seu rude.

Temari- Bom gente, estamos indo, beijinhos. *Sai da sorveteria*

Shikamaru- Bom... Então vou também antes que perca ela de vista. *Vai atrás de Temari*

Naruto- Ahn... Aquele carro ali não é o seu Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke lentamente olha para a janela e vê um carro preto esperando na porta. "Filho da mãe, pegou meu carro."

Sasuke- Sim... Vamos lá.

Eles pagaram a conta e seguiram para o carro, Sakura ao ver o irmão mais velho de Sasuke corou exageradamente e olhou para baixo, assim como o próprio Itachi, que a única coisa que fez para esconder o vermelho foi olhar para o outro lado.

Naruto- Nossa!!!! Que carro grande!!!

Sasuke- Para de olho gordo Naruto. Já, já ele quebra de tanto você olhar.

Itachi- Todo mundo põem a bunda pra dentro dessa jossa e vamos indo.

Ino- Ele é sempre mau humorado assim?

Sasuke- Só 98% das vezes.

Naruto- Isso é jeito de tratar seu aluno favorito Itachi-Sensei?

Itachi- Favorito? Desde quando? Uzumaki-San, você é o aluno mais barulhento que eu já tive.

Naruto- Porque todos os professores me odeiam assim?

Todos: Por que você não para quieto.

Naruto- ISSO JÁ TA VIRANDO COMPLO!

Ino- Para de reclamar.

Sakura- Ah...

Itachi- *Passa uma caderneta pra Sakura no banco de traz* Você perdeu isso quando esbarrou em min, Haruno-San.

Sakura- *Pega a caderneta* A-Arigatou... Uchiha-San.

Sasuke- Nossa, sem palavrões na frase Itachi?

Itachi- Também sei ser educado, ao contrario do meu irmão antipático.

Sasuke- Já falei que não sou antipático PORRA nenhuma.  
Itachi- Certo certo...

~~~~~~~~~~~~ No caminho para casa da Hinata:

Hinata- Sua casa é muito longe da minha Inuzuka-kun?

Kiba- Não eu acho...

Hinata- Ah...

Um incomodo silencio seguiu por parte do caminho...

Kiba- Hinata?

Hinata- An? Sim, oi... *cora levemente*

Kiba- Tudo bem?

Hinata- é só que você me assustou...

Kiba- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção *baixa levemente a cabeca*

Hinata- Não tem problema... O que você ia me falar?

Kiba- Ah! Que, se você quiser, pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

Hinata- Esta bem... Kiba-kun

Kiba corou levemente ao ouvir Hinata pronunciar seu nome de forma tão doce e por falar em doce: o perfume dela. O deixava embriagado, tão doce, tão bom, tão tentador...

Hinata- Chegamos *sobe alguns degraus ate a porta*

Kiba- *sobe também* Então ta... Boa noite.

Hinata- Boa noite *coloca a chave na porta e se vira de costas*

Kiba- *desce as escadas* Ann... Hinata?

Hinata- Sim? *olha para Kiba*

Kiba- Bem... *cora levemente novamente* Foi... Muito divertido hoje...Espero que possamos fazer isso novamente.

Hinata- Sim, claro.

Hinata sorriu pela segunda vez na noite corando levemente, algo mais raro ainda. Também era um sorriso mais relaxado aberto. Kiba corou um pouco mais e abriu um grande e largo sorriso [n/a Anna: Tipo o do naruto de canto a canto da boca?] para Hinata, deixando-a mais envergonhada.

Hinata- Boa noite. *abrindo a porta e começando a entrar*

Kiba- noite...

Hinata so entrou em casa completamente e fechou a porta quando ouviu Kiba responder seu "boa noite". Cumprimentou seus pais, subiu as escadas, entrou no quarto e trancou a porta. O que foi aquilo? Ele se manteve tão "serio" durante o encontro e abriu o maior sorriso quando se despede... Ele estava se abrindo para ela? Não. Era a primeira vez que saiam e foi em grupo, mesmo que tirasse tais fatos Hinata não era o tipo de pessoa que passa tanta confiança.

Decidiu parar de pensar no assunto. Trocou de roupa, arrumou a mala para o dia seguinte, deitou na cama e adormeceu sonhando com o próximo dia de aula.

Kiba continou a andar ate sua casa, não tirava Hinata da cabeça e não lutava contra esse fato. Apenas quando deitou na cama percebeu o quanto sorriu de forma boba e ate retardada o caminho todo ate sua casa. Esqueceu o fato e dormiu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Enquanto isso no caminho para casa da Temari:

O silencio era o único som que ouvia [n/a Tatah- não pergunte por que nem eu entendi essa. Anna: Nossa Thais, essa foi profunda.] durante a caminhada. Ela olhava para frente e segurava a bolsa com ambas mãos ele andava olhando para o céu, em um planeta distante com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Mal se lembrava da companhia a seu lado.

Temari- Chegamos... Muito bom esse papo com você *voz cínica*

Shikamaru- Problemática...

Ela já entrava em casa quando ouviu em um sussuro, quase inaudível um "boa noite" vindo de trás se virou e não encontrou ninguém.

Temari- Boa noite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enquanto isso no carro de Sasuke... Supostamente

Naruto- Nee, Itachi-Sensei, Minha casa é ali...

Itachi- Hai... *Estaciona na frente da casa que Naruto apontou*. Sasuke, seja educado e leve-o até a porta.

Sasuke- Tenho cara de namorada?

Nesse momento Naruto cora.

Itachi- Você espera mesmo que eu responda? Vai logo.

Sasuke levanta e acompanha Naruto até a porta como Itachi mandou [n/a: Cachorrinho obediente ele em?]

Naruto- Ah... Arigatou, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke- Nah... Tudo bem.

Nesse momento os dois olham pra lados opostos, envergonhados ao extremo.

Naruto- Ahn... Então... Eu vejo você amanha...

Sasuke- Ah... Pode ser...

O silencio agora inaudível continuou...

Naruto- Ahn... Eu acho que vou entrar então... Boa noite...

Enquanto isso no suposto carro...

Itachi- Nee, Haruno-san... Que período tenho aula com você amanha?

Sakura- Ah... N-No segundo...

Sakura corou extremamente na hora quem ouviu o seu nome sendo pronunciado por Itachi, de uma forma extremamente meiga, comparado ao jeito que ele tratava o irmão.

Itachi- Ah... Segundo...

Itachi fez uma cara de desesperado, ele sentia que se ficasse mais alguns segundos perto dessa garota ele ia ficar louco... Ela tinha algo que o atraia, e ele tinha noção do que aconteceria se continuasse assim, e não é uma coisa que possa realmente acontecer.

Nesse momento os dois olharam para fora do caro avistando Naruto e Sasuke cada um olhando para um lado, os dois pensaram que era uma coisa estanha, mas o que eles podiam fazer? Ir lá e começar a rir? Bem que Itachi queria... Mas não ia deixar a garota sozinha no carro... Na verdade, ele ate iria, mas ele não QUERIA deixar a garota sozinha no carro...

Sakura- O q-que é que deu nesses dois?...

Toda vez que Sakura estava perto do Uchiha mais velho ela tinha problemas na hora de falar, sempre travava, gaguejava, morrendo de vergonha, imaginava se era por que ele era seu professor e que ela não se sentia bem em estar sozinha com ele... Mas foi a primeira hipótese a ser descartada, de muitas outras.

Itachi- Eu não sei... Parece que meu irmão aprendeu o que significa a palavra vergonha...

Sakura deu uma risada pequena, mas muito simpática e meiga, que deixou Itachi atordoado.

Sakura- Uchiha-san... Tudo bem?... Ficou te - tenso...

Itachi- Ah... Não foi nada não, Haruno-San...

Itachi se assustava de como uma aluna podia ser tão meiga depois de tanto tempo. Normalmente as outras garotas estariam pulando em cima dele tentando tirar alguma reação de afeto do irmão Uchiha, ou alguma informação que podia o comprometer.

Sasuke- Voltei, Seus bakas, estavam falando de mim não é?

Sakura- Iie, Sasuke-kun, estávamos falando da escola, pode ficar calmo.

Sakura abriu um sorriso alegre, não o mesmo que ela tinha dado a Itachi... Um menos profundo... De menos afeto. O Uchiha mais velho tentava imaginar o que passava na cabeça da garota... Mas não fazia a menor idéia, ela era uma pessoa muito diferente pra ele.

Sasuke- Bom mesmo. Hunf.

Sakura- Nee, Uchiha-san, minha casa é daqui a dois quarteirões... se quiser posso ir andando... O Sasuke-kun esta cansado...

Itachi- Que nada... Eu acompanho você, e o Sasuke como esta cansado vai com o carro, eu vou andando, já que nossa casa também é aqui perto.

Sakura- Ah... N-Não precisa...

Itachi- Faço questão.

Sakura- Ah... Hai... Ahn... Ate amanha Sasuke-kun...

Sakura e Itachi saíram do carro, a viagem ate a casa de Sakura foi extremamente silenciosa, só se ouvia os grilos... Mas mesmo assim pareceu que passou em segundos para os dois.

Sakura- Ah... Uchiha-sama... é aqui... Você já pode ir indo... Arigatou...

Itachi- Certo... Ahn... Jaa.

Itachi virou apressado em direção a sua casa, mas um segundo perto da garota e ele ia à loucura, ele não sabia por que mais ela tinha alguma coisa que o fazia ficar sufocado, atordoado... Mas ele teria que agüentar, ela era sua aluna, e se ele desse um passo incorreto tudo poderia ficar em risco, e como tudo que esta em risco sempre pode ficar pior.

Owari...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**tatah-**Fim do primei capitulo gente, nao se apressem... ainda + pq to ficando resfriada aki e paro a cada 3 minutos pra assoar o nariz e comer chocolate.. n.n``

**anana:** Folgada... Bom povo, Reviews pliiz /o/~... Se for pra fala que ta uma merda nao se deem ao trabalho okay?

**tatah-** Na verdade eu aceito criticas construtivas... So nao espere uma resposta bem-humorada ^^/

**as 2as-** Kissus! Ate o proximo capitulo.. Jaa!


	2. Chapter 2 A study night with Gaara

Naruto não nor pertence por que:

**Tatah:** A historia não teria fim... :D

**Anana: **Eu te colocaria pra trabalhar. Dinovo, folgada. E se fosse nossa eu já teria o Itachi só para mim.

**Anana:** DUAS REVIEEEEEEEWS /o/~ Uhul!!

**Capitulo 2- The Study Night With Gaara~**

Já faziam alguns minutos que Lee tocava insistentemente na campainha da casa de Gaara. O que estava acontecendo? Será que ele tinha saído? Afinal... Quem iria querer estudar a noite, no primeiro dia de aula com um aluno repetente? Ninguém...

Enquanto refletia Lee não só tocou a campainha como ficou segurando-a por longos segundos, ate que alguém com uma voz um pouco irritada atendeu a porta:

Gaara- Obrigado por mostrar que a minha campainha funciona.

Lee- Ah! Desculpe...

Apesar de se desculpar ele continuou a segurar a campainha forçando Gaara a pegar sua mão e puxa-lo para dentro de casa.

Gaara- Ta viajando é? *fecha a porta*

Lee- D-desculpe... *olha para Gaara segurando sua mão e a solta, corando*

Gaara- *cora levemente também* Vamos?

Gaara se dirigiu para uma escada a qual Lee acreditava levar a seu quarto...

Chegando ao segundo andar Gaara abriu uma porta e fez sinal para Lee entrar revelando a mais bela, organizada e completa... Sala de estudos.

No momento que Lee viu a complexidade da sala congelou, pode-se dizer que ele estava em estado catatônico. Gaara ficou esperando Lee entrar por alguns curtos minutos, mas logo desistiu e o empurrou para dentro do cômodo, tirando-o do tranze.

Gaara- Você trouxe o material?

Lee- Oops...

Gaara- Ai meu Deus Lee-San... Você vem estudar e me esquece o material?

Lee- Foi... Sem querer...

Lee tinha corado drasticamente por causa da burrice que fez, não era normal ir estudar na casa de um amigo sem ao menos levar o material... Tudo bem que pessoas esquecem de vez em quando... Mas a esse ponto?

Gaara- Tudo bem tudo bem... Pode usar o meu.

Gaara foi ate uma estante que tinha uma coleção enorme de livros e tirou três da estante. Um de geografia, um de química e um de matemática.

Lee- Você tem livros de tudo quanto é jeito certo?

Gaara- Ah... Nem todos...

Lee- Que legal...

Nesse momento Gaara fica constrangido com o elogio, colocando os livros em uma mesa no centro do quarto e virando para o lado fingindo puxar a cadeira.

Gaara- Pode se sentar... Agente já pode começar...

Lee assentiu e sentou na frente de Gaara, para que ele pudesse enxergar tudo que ele estava fazendo, como os professores fazem.

Gaara- Vamos começar por química, certo?

Lee- Hai.

O tempo foi passando rapidamente, enquanto os dois estudavam aproveitavam para se conhecer melhor, rir bastante, se divertir. Lee não é tão burro quanto Gaara achava, somente... Preguiçoso. Como muita gente. Ele era até que esperto... Um pouco pelo menos.

Lee- Acabei esse exercício Gaara-San.

Gaara- Deixe-me ver... Esta... Certo... Seu quinto exercício certo, parabéns, podemos passar para o próximo capitulo então?

E assim foi indo, entre as perguntas os dois conversavam como que se conhecessem há vários anos.

Lee- Esse ano eu passo! *olhos em chamas*

Gaara- É o que todos esperam, suponho eu.

Gaara deu um leve, e pequeno sorriso de canto de boca, mas suficiente para fazer Lee corar, de leve.

Lee- Bem... Eu acho que vou indo, já tomei muito do seu tempo. *se levanta*

Gaara- Imagine! *se levanta também* Você não esta com fome sede ou alguma coisa do gênero?

No exato momento em que Lee ia negar o convite seu estomago roncou, alto... MUITO alto, deixando-o fortemente corado e denunciando sua ENORME fome.

Gaara- Não precisa nem falar nada. *começa a sair do cômodo*

Lee- Imagina, não quero dar mais trabalho! *segue Gaara e para na frente dele* E-eu me viro em casa, como por ai, sei la...

Gaara- Na verdade... -

Neste momento Lee deu um leve suspiro achando que Gaara havia desistido da idéia, que lhe agradava muito, mas sentia que precisava recusar, pois achava que ele estava agindo de forma diferente do que quando falava com outras pessoas na escola.

Gaara- Eu insisto. *passa na frente de Lee e começa a descer as escadas*

Lee- Ta bom então... Só não queria incomodar.

Gaara- Não é incomodo nenhum é apenas que... Me agrada sua presença.

Essa pausa foi à gota d'água para Lee, porque ele se esforçava tanto para ser agradável com ele? Será que se sentia na obrigação de fazer isso? Talvez. Mas ele tinha que tirar isso a limpo.

Esperou na mesa enquanto Gaara prepara sanduiches frios para eles comerem. Já servidos e na mesa, esperou o outro dar a primeira mordida, baixou o olhar para o prato e perguntou:

Lee- Por que você se esforça tanto para ser agradável comigo?

Gaara parou de mastigar no mesmo instante. Realmente estava se esforçando para ser agradável, mas não esperava que Lee fosse ficar incomodado com isso.

Gaara- * engole o pedaço que mastigava e colocou o resto do sanduiche no prato* Bem...

Lee- Você faz isso por educação? Minha presença é tão incomoda assim? Você não quer agir normalmente na minha presença?

Gaara- Na verdade estive me esforçando para agir normalmente com você o tempo todo.

Lee- C-como assim? *totalmente surpreso*

Gaara- Na escola ajo de um jeito, pois não confio nas pessoas, mas com você... Senti que poderia me abrir ser mais eu, mas se isso te incomoda –

Disse Gaara ficando com um olhar serio que usa durante a escola.

Gaara- Não vou tratá-lo de forma diferente. Me desculpe deixá-lo constrangido. *morde o sanduiche*

Tratá-lo de forma diferente? Se abrir? De confiança? O que?! Essas foram às perguntas que passaram pela mente de Lee quando Gaara terminou. E ele percebeu que havia sido rude... BEM rude...

Lee- Me desculpe! E-eu apenas achei estranho... Você pensava tanto quando fala comigo, escolhia suas palavras contanto cuidado que-

Lee travou antes de terminar, mas Gaara entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

Gaara- Que ficou parecendo falso.

Lee mais uma vez corou violentamente e acenou com a cabeça.

Gaara- Eu não esperava contar isso a alguém que conheço há um dia... Especialmente um garoto, mas... Eu tenho dificuldades de me expressar, e muitas. Por isso escolho minhas palavras contanto cuidado.

Lee- Entendi.

Gaara- Não conte isso para ninguém seria muito embaraçoso. Por favor.

Lee- Só se você tirar essa mascara enquanto estiver comigo.

Gaara- Por que eu faria isso? Te incomoda.

Lee- Como você disse: Eu sou especial.

Lee abriu um largo sorriso no rosto, pois havia entendido a situação do amigo. Já Gaara corou violentamente.

Gaara- E-eu não disse que você era especial.

Lee- Então ta. *morde o sanduiche*

Um pequeno silencio pairou na cozinha por um momento, mas Lee não se segurou e começou a gargalhar da estranha, porem engraçada situação, logo seguido por Gaara um pouco mais tímido.

Lee- Ta bem eu não falo pra ninguém.

Gaara- Obrigado.

Ambos perceberam que ali começava uma grande, inesperada, e forte amizade.

O resto do lanche-noturno procedeu normalmente... Depois Lee foi direto para casa, ansioso para ver o que aconteceria no futuro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ No dia Seguinte na sala do segundo ano A...

Naruto- Ohayoou!!!

Temari- Porra Naruto! Você não consegue ficar sem gritar por 2 minutos? Já chegou fazendo farra.

Naruto- Temari, da pra parar de estragar a felicidade alheia? Isso é irritante!!!

Temari- Nossa, claro. Obrigada.

Shikamaru- Relaxa Temari. Ele esta animado, deixe que já já o fogo baixa.

Iruka- Hai povo, senta que a aula vai começar. As férias acabaram antes de ontem então agora é hora de estudar.

Naruto- Nossa, Iruka-Sensei!! Você podia ser mais simpático!

Iruka- Você quer ir conhecer a simpatia da Tsunade-Sama? Eu posso te dar um passe pra sala dela.

Naruto- Ah, que isso sensei! Sua simpatia é muito mais confortante! Prefiro ficar aqui pra te fazer companhia do que pra baa-chan!

Iruka- Bom mesmo.

Nesse momento em uma mesa no canto da sala um garoto ruivo lia um papel que tinha acabado de pousar em sua mesa.

Papel: "Nee, Gaara-san.

Obrigada pela ajuda ontem! Foi muito legal.

Lee"

Gaara olhou bem para o papel e escreveu "Você podia ter dito isso alto, não em papel." E Lee respondeu "Mas ai o Shino-San ia pensar o pior lado da frase"

Quando Gaara leu o que Lee escreveu ele corou extremamente, guardou o papel na mochila e voltou a prestar atenção na aula, e assim ela continuou.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Enquanto isso na sala B.

Sakura- Nee, Hinata-Chan *Chega bem perto para ela ouvir o sussurro* Como foi ontem com o Inuzuka-san???

Hinata- Ah... F-Foi normal... Ele me deixou em casa... Só isso...

Sakura- E vocês conversaram sobre o que???

Hianta corava cada vez mais a cada pergunta do interrogatório de Sakura, mas mesmo assim respondia sem mentir, ela sabia que seria inútil tentar mentir para Sakura, seria pega no mesmo segundo.

Sakura- Ai, ai Que legal!!! Mas eu ouvi dizer que ele é um deliquente que mata aula e faz muita merda...

Hinata- Ele não é assim... Ele é ate envergonhado...

Sakura- Ai-meu-Deus!

Sakura fazia tantas perguntas para Hinata para fugir de suas duvidas, de seus pensamentos, e imaginar que tudo começou com o maldito do irmão do Sasuke, mas ela sabia que não ia levar a lugar nenhum ficar pensando nisso, então fazia o Maximo para tirá-lo da cabeça, apesar de ser uma tarefa difícil e que ela falhava em realizá-la.

Hinata se sentia envergonhada de pensar na noite passada, apesar de que ela não estava tão incomodada, nunca foi uma garota de se preocupar muito com os sentimentos, apenas com aqueles que tinham relação a ela, mas por enquanto ela não acreditava que era essa a questão... Ele não saia da cabeça, certo, isso não queria dizer que ela estava gostando dele. Ou talvez sim... Mas ela preferia pensar que não.

Sasuke- Nee, Haruno-San, o Itachi disse algo de mim ontem à noite?

Sakura- Ah... N-não... Ele ficou quieto o caminho todo e na hora que eu falei que ele podia ir ele saiu correndo... Deu a impressão de que ele me odeia...

Sasuke- Relaxa, a única pessoa que ele odeia sou eu, se é isso que quer saber. E eu o odeio mais ainda!

Sakura- Ah... Mas... Por quê?

Sasuke- Por que ele é um chato mulherengo, pervertido e retardado. Só isso.

Sakura- Ah... Certo...

Sakura pensava se o que Sasuke disse era verdade, ele não parecia o tipo de gente mulherengo e pervertido... A parte do pervertido talvez, mas mulherengo não... Ele estava sempre vermelho quando ela o via... Mas logo tirou o comentário da cabeça tentando se concentrar na aula... Posso dizer que uma tentativa inútil. Aula de inglês é muito chata, meu Deus.

A aula continuou calmamente, ate bater o sinal do próximo período, ai meu Deus...

Itachi- Sentem-se todos que a aula vai começar. Vou fazer a chamada.

Todos- Hai! *sentam com medo*

Itachi- Antes vou me apresentar... Sou Uchiha Itachi, seu professor de Física e Química. Agora sim a chamada, Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke- Aqui.

Itachi olhou por alguns minutos a lista de alunos antes de chamar o próximo nome, os alunos achavam que ele estava louco, mas quem sabe o que passava pela cabeça dele nesse momento? Dava pra imaginar só de olhar a cara corada dele.

Itachi- Haruno Sakura.

Sakura- A-Aqui...

Sakura falou em um volume quase inaudível, mas ele sabia que ela estava la, pelo menos ele podia sentir isso.

Itachi- *suspira* Hyuuga Hinata?

Hinata- Aqui.

Itachi- Inuzuka Kiba?

Kiba- Aqui! Uchiha-Sensei!!

Itachi- Akimichi Chouji?

Chouji- Presu-ente!!!

Itachi- Kankurou?

Kankurou- Aqui. Itachi-San.

Itachi- Então estão todos aqui... Vamos começar a aula, já aviso que não será fácil.

A aula de Itachi se passou em um clima tenso entre ele e a aluna de cabelos róseos, que achava que ele a odiava por isso se afastava tanto, mas o que ela podia fazer? Ir ate lá e implorar por uma explicação? Não podia fazer isso... Na verdade podia sim, mas não faria. E assim passou o resto das aulas ate a hora do almoço, onde as duas salas do segundo ano se juntaram para almoçarem juntas.  
Naruto- Sasuke-Kun!!! Quanto tempo!!

Sasuke- Ah, yo. Naruto.

Naruto- Agradeça seu irmão pela carona de ontem por mim? Onegai!

Sasuke- Hai... Claro. *suspira*

Naruto- Você não vai comer nada Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke- Iie... Arigatou.

Naruto- Por quê?

Sasuke não estava a fim de conversa... Por que Naruto falava de seu irmão? E se importava se ele ia comer ou não? Mas que saco, foi o pensamento que passou pela cabeça de Sasuke. Por algum motivo se sentia extremamente irritadiço.

Sasuke- Porque suas perguntas já me deixaram farto. *se levanta e sai da mesa*

Naruto- Nani???... Que mau humor... Eu em. Fico quieto então.

Ino- Gravem este momento! Naruto falou que vai calar a boca por um tempo indeterminado!

Shikamaru- Ele fica quieto e você berra por ele então?

Chouji- Há,há toma sua barraqueira escandalosa! *aponta para Ino*

Ino- Cala boca se gordo cabeçudo.

Chouji- Gordo mais feliz tah?!

Ino- Hunf! Eu me retiro. *sai da mesa batendo os pés e tromba com Hinata* Sai da frente, porra.

Hinata- *Senta na mesa com uma cara de assustada*...

Neji- Tem gente que não muda nunca...

Lee- Ela só ta assim porque levo um fora do Chouji... Relaxa você não tem nada a ver com isso. * pose de Nice Guy*

Hinata- A ta... Obrigada por explicarem...

Sakura- Ela sempre estoura assim?

Temari- Acho que foi um pouco pior por culpa de alguém... *lança sutil olhar 43 para Shikamaru*

Chouji- Ela pediu pra ser zuada... Quem começo foi o Shikamaru...

Shikamaru- É a culpa foi minha mesmo... *olhando pra cima* Problemáticos...

Temari- Complexado. *mostra língua*

Uma boa parte da mesa olhou para Temari, ninguém nunca tinha conseguido revidar o "problemático" do Shikamaru. Ponto pra ela!

Kankuro- Gente... Não é que o Naruto ficou quieto mesmo? *indignado*

A mesa inteira olhou para Naruto que colocava a ultima garfada de seu almoço dentro da boca, deu tchau e foi embora. Não é preciso dizer que o pessoal ficou paralisado em estado catatônico né?

Gaara- O que se passa no segundo ano? *refletindo em voz alta e logo em seguida se retirando da mesa*

Lee- Gente... Eu vou também... Por que a próxima aula é geografia e eu tenho que inventar uma desculpa pra professora por ter deixado o material em casa. *sai correndo*

Hinata- *tem um pressentimento que "algo" estava pra acontecer e cutucou Sakura*

Sakura- Vou ao banheiro, Hinata me acompanha? * se levanta*

Hinata- *corada* H-hai.

As duas saíram para o banheiro em um ritmo um pouco mais rápido do que o comum...

Shikamaru- Mulheres... *suspira*

Temari- O sinal vai tocar daqui a pouco... Eu vou indo... Jaa. *vai embora*

Sinal- *toca*

Shikamaru,Shino, Neji,Chouji e Kankuro- *vão para suas respectivas salas*

Kiba- Realmente... Somos todos complexados... *Vai pro ginásio matar aula*

---------------- Na aula da Sala B

Iruka- Cade o Inuzuka-san?

Sakura- Ahn... Não sei... Eu fui embora antes dele...

Sasuke- Provavelmente se escondendo de você Sensei.

Iruka- Engraçadinho.

Sasuke- É de família!

Sakura entendeu isso como um falso elogio para seu irmão, na qual Sasuke odiava, ela não entendia o por que... Nunca imaginou que dois irmãos podiam se odiar tanto, morando na mesma casa. Ai, ai.

Nesse momento Um bilhete pousa na mesa de Sakura, era de Sasuke.

Papel: "A Ino ta vendo se o povo da sala quer ir no Karaokê essa noite, fala logo por que eu tenho que responder"

Sakura escreveu que ia e passou o bilhete para os outros, que também disseram que iriam, então no fim da aula Sasuke informou que seria novamente no fim da tarde, que eles se encontrariam na frente da barraquinha de ramen e seguiriam para o karaokê. E assim foi marcado.

------------------------- Na frente da barraquinha de ramen.

Hinata- Nee... Kiba-san... Eles tão atrasados não é?

Kiba- Verdade...

Sakura- Ah! Eu estou atrasada! Gomen!!

Hinata- Ah... Tudo bem... São só 2 horas... De atraso... E falta o Sasuke-kun também...

Sakura- Ah...

Ino- Nunca vi ele se atrasar, eu em.

Sakura- Ahn... Gente... O Naruto ta doente?

Shikamaru- Não, ele ta assim dês da hora do almoço, foi do fora que você levou Naruto?

Naruto- Cala a boca Shikamaru. Se eu to quieto é porque eu quero.

Shikamaru- Ih, estressado.

Temari- Meu, Shikamaru-kun, não provoca o leão vai. Aquele ali não é o carro do Sasuke?

Sakura- Eh...

Temari- E dirigindo não é o esquisito do irmão dele?

Nesse momento Sakura ficou petrificada. MAIS QUE DIABOS ESSE FILHO DA MAE VEIO FAZER AQUI?!?!?!

Sakura- E-Eh...

Shino- Exibido esse ai em?

Sakura- PORRA SHINO! Se tava ai?!

Shino- Por que ninguém nunca me vê...?

Sakura- Por que você é sorrateiro demais.

Shino- Ah... Isso explica muita coisa...

Nesse momento o carro que supostamente pertencia a Sasuke estacionou e os dois irmãos desceram dele.

Itachi- Desculpe o atraso do pequeno, eu tive que fazer uma pequena forca pra ele terminar de lavar o banheiro... Não é irmãozinho?

Sasuke- Cala tua boca Itachi.

Itachi- Bom...Esta entregue, boa noite para vocês. Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Uzumaki, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Hyuuga... Haruno.

Hinata- Ah... Boa noite Uchiha-San...

Todos se despediram do professor de química menos Sakura, que estava petrificada... Em estado catatônico... Ainda. Mas logo que começaram o caminho ate o karaokê ela voltou ao normal.

Kiba- Chegamooos!!! UHUUL!

Recepcionista- Sala para quantos?

Sakura- 2...6...10...14! 14 pessoas por favor.

Recepcionista- Nossa, turma grande ein? Aqui: sala 27 uma das maiores que temos... Paguem na saída, por tempo de uso.

Sakura-Hai. *vai falar com o resto do pessoal* Sala 27 paga depois... Vamos?

Kankuro- Eh por tempo de uso?

Sakura- Ahã.

Kankuro- A...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Na sala 27:

Ino- E ai? Quem começa? *segurando microfone*

... Vácuo...

Ino- Então eu começo.

Ino colocou um pop, para o desespero geral. Ela exagerava o tom e o deixava muito fino. Não sabia a letra a parecia que cantava em árabe. Depois que acabou a musica o microfone foi rapidamente tirado de sua mão por Shikamaru.

Shikamaru- Bem... Depois dessa ótima e *abaixa tom de voz* desastrosa *sobe tom* apresentação quem quer ir?

Lee- Eu vou! *levanta a mão*

Shikamaru- *passa microfone* Não judie de meus ouvidos.

Lee- Imagina...

Lee escolheu um tipo de Blue, suponho eu... E o cantou muito bem, fiel a musica e os tons. O único "problema" foi que Lee mais entrou no personagem do que cantou... O que teve um resultado... Regular. Mas mesmo assim recebeu palmas.

Lee- Obrigado, obrigado... Quem vai? *levanta microfone*

Neji- Poe num demo ai, pra gente pedir alguma coisa para comer.

Lee- Esta bem.

Lee colocou as demos e voltou a se sentar, do lado de Gaara.

Lee- Fui bem?

Gaara- Foi...

Lee- Isso não foi muito convincente.

Gaara- Você só... Como direi... Podia ter entrado um pouco menos no personagem. *um pouco envergonhado*

Lee- *baixa o olhar* A ta... Obrigado.

Gaara- Desculpe. Esquece o que eu disse vai *fica serio e vira a cara de lado*

Lee- É por causa das outras pessoas, que você esta agindo assim?

Gaara- *acena positivamente com a cabeça* Desculpe *sussura*

Lee- Agora eu entendo. *sorri*

Chouji- *clica no botão pra chamar a atendente*

Atendente- *aparece magicamente na porta* Pois não?

Chouji- Eu quero uma porção de nuggets, batatas fritas, e um potinho pequeno de cerejas... Só. A não... E mais um sanduiche, por favor!

Naruto- Um sorvete de morango com calda de caramelo.

Lee- Nachos-super-picantes!

Temari- Sakura e Hinata vocês dividem uma porção de kibes comigo?

Sakura e Hinata- Hai!

Temari- Uma porção de kibes, por favor.

Kankuro- Um... Pacote de pockys salgados?

Atendente- Claro *anota, anota... Anota, anota* Mais alguma coisa?

Neji- Não nada... Obrigado.

Atendente- Bebidas?

Shikamaru- Trás coca pra todo mundo que é mais fácil.

Atendente- Hai! *sai e fecha a porta*

Ino- Como você sabia que eu queria coca Shika-kun? *encarando """apaixonadamente"""*

Temari- Ele é tão preguiçoso que como ELE quer coca todo mundo toma coca entendeu? *olha indiretamente*

Ino- Ele não é assim... Não é Shika-kun? *agarra o braço dele*

Shikamaru- Não... Na verdade foi isso mesmo... *encarando o teto*

Ino- A ta... *desgruda* *PQP!!! Temari sua vaca infeliz!!!*

Nesse momento Temari olhou para a porta com um olhar de vitoriosa, sabendo que Ino a encarava com o olhar 43 que ela esperava.

Sakura- Quanto tempo será que vai demorar pra comida chegar?

Logo depois que Sakura terminou a frase a atendente apareceu magicamente na porta... Novamente... Com varias bandejas na mão.

Lee: Garotos vamos fazer uma aposta?!

Naruto- Qual?

Lee- Quem comer os Nachos apimentados e não der reação nenhuma ganha!! E não pode beber refrigerante por 5 minutos depois disso. E também não pode fazer careta.

Naruto- Ta bom... E agente ganha oque?

Lee- Hmm... UM BEIJO DA INO!

Nesse momento nem os grilos soaram de tão profundo que era o silencio.

Lee- Okay... Da Hinata então.

Kiba- To dentro!

Shino- Okay ne...

Hinata- M-Mas Espera ai!!! O-Oque eu tenho a ver com isso?!?!

Lee- Relaxa Hinata-Chan. Todos os garotos estão dentro né?

Garotos- Siim!

Ino- Nossa... Brigada em gente.

Ino fez cara de mal-amada,mas... Ninguém se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção...

Lee- Hmm... Naruto primeiro!

Naruto- Okay! *Come o Nacho* Uh... *Soa frio* Eu desisto. *bebe refrigerante*

Lee- Gaara-San?

Gaara- Hai... *come o Nachos* *Fica com a cara completamente vermelha*

Lee- Fez careta... Eu... *Come o Nacho... Olhos ficam em chamas* Uh... Shikamaru?...

Shikamaru- *come o Nacho* PUTA QUE PARIL POR QUE ESSA PORRA E TÃO APIMENTADA?!?! KARALHO!

Lee- Acho que ele não é um dos vencedores... Shino-San?...

Shino- *come o nacho*... *Coloca os óculos no lugar... Depois pega o copo de refrigerante e bebe inteirinho*

Lee- Sasuke-Kun?

Sasuke- Eu acho que eu passo...

Naruto- Come logo Sasuke-Kun!

Sasuke- Okay... *Come o Nachos*… Não quero um beijo da Hinata... *Bebe Refrigerante*

Lee- Kiba-kun?

Kiba- Okay... *suspira* *Come o nachos *... *fica 5 minutos sem reação nenhuma*

Lee- Okay... Chouji?

Chouji- Eu não quero não... já tenho minha comidinha, vai estragar o gosto dela *come um bolo de batata*

Lee- Ta bom né... Kankurou?

Kankurou- *Come o nacho e não tem reação nenhuma* Hm.. Ate que é gostoso?

Kiba- *Soa frio*

Lee- Faltam 5...4...

Kiba- *Congela*

Kankurou- Pensando melhor... Não obrigado *bebe refrigerante*

Lee- KIBA GANHOOOOU!

Hinata- Ah...

Kiba olhou pra Hinata extremamente corada... E o garoto fez a mesma coisa.

Lee- Ae Kiba, meus parabéns... *bate nas costas*

Kiba-...

Lee- *sorriso forcado* Bem...

Sakura- Isso não é justo a Hinata não queria participar!

Kiba-... *olhos levemente esbugalhados*

Naruto- Ele ta legal?

Shino- Xiiiiii...

Chouji- EMENGENCIA DE NACHO APIMENTADOS!!! *quebra vidrinho escrto: Em caso de emergência com nachos-super-apimentados quebre o vidro* Vou te salvar!!!

Gaara- Ele mal respira.

Chouji- *pega balde de água* Haaaa!!!....* joga água tudo em cima do Kiba*

Kiba- PQP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *enxuga o rosto* Afu...

Lee- Isso é que é não ter reação. *encarando*

Kiba- *respira fundo* Valeu Chouji. *acena*

Chouji- Salvar sua vida vai me custar um jantar. *sorrindo*

Neji- Pago caro ein? *rindo*

Lee- Sem desviar do assunto!

Hinata- *cora*

Lee- Vai querer o premio agora ou depois? *olhos brilhantes*

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Kiba que respondeu olhando profundamente nos olhos da Hinata que estava de cabeça baixa rezando para ele dizer depois:

Kiba- Depois.

Hinata suspirou, mas logo em seguida corou violentamente ao lembrar da parte do "beijo".

Sasuke- Isso vai dar merda...

Ino- Merda é o fato de preferirem ela a mim! A mais bela, culta, bem-humorada, estilosa, carinhosa, doce, sutil, marcante, corajosa, sincera, organizada...

Centenas de elogios depois...

Ino- Resumindo... Eu sou P-E-R-F-E-I-T-A...

Shino- Você mentir tanto vai fazer mal aos seus rins Ino.

Mais da metade da mesa engasgou com qualquer coisa que estivesse na boca.

Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof...

Ino- Vocês me odeiam é?

Vácuo G-E-R-A-L como diria Ino.

O tempo passou... E passou... E passou... Passou mesmo. Entre gargalhadas e brincadeiras:

Shikamaru- Gente... Estamos aqui há 7 horas... Alguem viu quanto era por hora e o preços dos lanches?

Vácuo 2...

Todos- *se levantam e vão ate a recepção*

Recepcionista- Então, já vão embora?

Gaara- Sim... Quanto foi a conta?

No momento em que a Recepcionista ia falar o valor uma batida em frente ao Karaoke tirou a atenção de todos menos de Gaara e da Recepcionista. Enquanto todos acudiam a batida, que era entre duas bicicletas na verdade...

Gaara- No cartão, por favor. *da cartão*

Recpcionista- *passa cartão* Assine aqui*

Gaara- *assina pega cartão e notinha* Obrigado.

Recepcionista- Volte sempre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ La fora

Gaara- Vamos?

Sasuke- Eu não acredito que você pagou a conta inteira sozinho.

Lee- Agente divide da próxima vez ok?

Gaara- Esta bem.

Ino- Gente que isso? Valeu Gaara!

Temari- Inconveniente.

Lee- Vamos todo mundo la em casa?

Todos- Pode ser.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Na casa do Lee, Sala

Todos estavam sentados no chão em volta de uma mesa baixa, estilo japonês, conversando. Uma hora Lee puxou Kiba para um canto e falou:

Lee- Assim Kiba: Eu vou falar pro Shikamaru e pra Sakura irem com você e a Hinata ate um closet aqui em casa. Ai os quatro entram la você beija a Hinata, o Shikamaru e a Sakura estão de cúmplices e pronto!

Kiba pensou um pouco, ele não estava muito confortável, não era assim que pensou que seria o seu primeiro beijo e provavelmente o de Hinata também, corando com a idéia... Depois ele reformularia o plano.

Kiba- Ta.

Lee- Beleza então. *pose de Nice Guy*

Os dois voltaram para a sala. E, minutos depois, Lee chamou Kiba e Shikamaru para uma outra sala ao lado e voltou para chamar Sakura e Hinata.

Kiba- Shikamaru posso te pedir um favor?

Shikamaru- Se eu fico do lado de fora co closet?

Kiba- *levemente corado* E- é...

Shikamaru- Claro.

Kiba- *paralisa por um tempo com a boca aberta*

Shikamaru- Eu ate posso ser um vagal preguiçoso, mas isso seria incomodo ate para mim! Pode deixar que eu falo com a Sakura, pois ela deve estar na mesma situação. *sorri de canto*

Kiba- Te devo um favor. *levata a mão*

Shikamaru- *bate na mão do Kiba* Não é favor... É... Romantismo? *pensativo*

Kiba- Se você falasse mais assim perto das garotas arrumava uma namorada rapidinho.

Shikamaru- Mulheres são muito problemáticas...

Neste momento Lee chegou acompanhado de Sakura, que conversava animadamente com ele, e Hinata que estava extremamente corada e olhava para baixo.

Shikamaru- Lee fica la com o resto do pessoal, porque se eles perceberem vai ser a maior confusão.

Lee- É verdade... O closet é no fim do corredor à direita. *volta pra sala*

Shikamaru- Kiba va na frente com Hinata que tenho que tratar um assunto com a Sakura.

Kiba- Hai.

Kiba e Hinata iam à frente, igualmente corados, enquanto Shikamaru explicava tudo o que Kiba havia dito para Sakura.

Sakura-Aahhh... Entendo... Tudo bem ficamos do lado de fora!

Shikamaru- Agradeço pelo Kiba.

Sakura- E eu pela Hinata.

Chegaram no closet não é nem preciso dizer que Hinata estava EXTREMAMENTE vermelha, e Kiba não fica muito atrás.

Kiba- Bem...

Shikamaru- *acena positivamente*

Sakura-*abre a porta* É o closet.

Hinata entrou primeiro e ficou parada, congelada foi uma estatua. Kiba entrou depois e ficou na frente dela a poucos passos de distancia.

Sakura- *fecha a porta* Ai, ai, ai... Será que acontece? *com as mãos no rosto*

Shikamaru- Veremos. *apesar de Kiba ser capaz de surpreender a todos, ate a mim, mas ele realmente gosta dela mesmo sem ter percebido ainda.*...*olha pra cima*

Kiba olhava Hinata, enquanto ela fitava o chão fixamente. Ele percebeu que se não se movesse nada iria acontecer. Ele chegou ainda mais perto e esperou um pouco. Hinata não parava de pensar, sua cabeça estava a mil por hora. Milhares de idéias e pensamentos iam e vinham em sua mente, mas a pergunta de como ela queria que fosse seu primeiro beijo foi a que se fixou,quando todo o resto desapareceu foi quando Kiba tocou seu pulso. Ele há havia tocado de leve, mas pode sentir o braço dela ficar arrepiado e sorriu com o fato de apenas o seu toque causar uma reação na garota. Ele tocou no outro pulso, guiou as mãos da garota ate seus ombros e as deixou lá, ainda mantendo uma certa distancia. Ela por sua vez não tentou impedi-lo. Kiba, um pouco hesitante, colocou suas mãos na cintura de Hinata e a segurou de forma sutil, mas forte. Agora apenas um pequeno passo separava os dois. Ele já havia decidido o que faria, apenas lhe faltava coragem. Ela se sentia ansiosa e não entendia por que, continuando a apensar como imaginava o que seria seu primeiro beijo. Ele respirou fundo. Ela fechou os olhos com força e não de forma relaxada.

Em um movimento rápido e repentino puxou-a para junto dele dando-lhe um leve, sutil e silencioso beijo na testa. Ela agora estava com a mente vazia, os olhos abertos e percebera a situação. Sentia os macios lábios de Kiba contra sua testa e gostava do fato apertando levemente o ombro dele e cerrando novamente seus olhos. Permaneceram assim por certo tempo ate que ele tirou seus lábios da testa dela, mas sem desfazer o "abraço" no qual se encontravam. Kiba estava mais corado do que Hinata que sorria sutilmente com a cabeça apoiada no largo peito dele. Ele tentou puxá-la mais para perto, mas desta vez ela se negou desencostando a cabeça dele e o empurrando de leve para trás. Não se olhavam nos olhos, mas pelo silencio do lugar era possível ouvir o batimento acelerado de ambos corações. Como que se fosse telepatia ambos coraram fortemente ao lembrar que teriam que encarar todos depois que saíssem. Kiba tirou uma mão da cintura de Hinata que fez o mesmo como uma das mãos que se encontravam no ombro dele e assim que ele abriu um pouco a porta deixando um pequeno raio de luz entrar se soltaram completamente. Ele abriu a porta e deixou-a passar saindo logo em seguida e fechando a porta. Logo foram encarados por Shikamaru e Sakura que se anteciparam e disseram:

Os 2- Não precisam dizer o que aconteceu ou o que não aconteceu, já concordamos que vamos falar que vocês se beijaram.

Kiba e Hinata sorriram levemente enquanto Sakura e Shikamaru trocavam olhares analisando o tom avermelhado da face de ambos.

Sakura- *pega braço da Hinata* Vamos? *sai andando*

Shikamaru- Eu não quero nem saber... *andando*

Kiba- *vai atrás do Shikamaru*

Chegando na sala todos os olhares se voltaram para eles... Deixando-os ainda mais vermelhos.

Lee- E ai? Sakura? Shikamaru?

Sakura- Ahã! *faz sinal positivo com um sorriso no rosto levemente corado*

Shikamaru- Nunca mais eu me presto esse papel... Bando de problemáticos.

Lee- Então... Tudo certo gente?

Ainda paralisados todos acenaram com a cabeça e começaram a se despedir indo embora. Kiba e Hinata não se olhavam e não queriam falar do assunto... Coisa que Ino não entendia.

Ino- Mais como? Teve língua?

Temari- *empurra Ino para outro lado* Eu levo ela pra casa...

Owari...

**Anana: **Yo Gente!! Fim do segundo capitulo!! Gostaram? Eu tenho uma novidade!!!!!! A Thais fez a maior parte desse capitulo!! UHUL!!! Gente a Tata ta muito cansada pra mandar um tchau pra voces, ja que ela trabalhou tanto... A filha da mae nao me deixava ler... Entao em algumas partes do capitulo nao tem o meu envolvimento, nao me matem. Bom... Para quem sentiu falta do Naruto e do Sasuke agente vai compensar no proximo capitulo... E que sao 6 casais e a maior parte deles voces ja podem imaginar, entao meus amores, Desculpe se teve erros de portugues, por que eu sei que no ultimo capitulo teve, mas se tiver ai agente nao viu entao gomenasai!!!!~ Bom meus amores [2] Reviews por favor /o/~ O proximo capitulo deve sair daqui a um ou dois dias... Entao nao parem de ler!! Jaa!!!

**Obrigada Uzumaki Vivian e Grazi-Chan Pelas otimas reviews! As respostas foram enviadas por mensagem particular entao caso nao recebam agente manda dinovo!! Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo e vemos voces no proximo! Jaa.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ahn!

**Anana:** Pessoal Naruto não nos pertence Talz... Ainda... Mas se nos pertencesse pode ter certeza que ele não teria fim por que a Thais teria preguiça de terminar!! E o itachi já seria meu. Obvio.

**Brigada a todos que comentaram no ultimo capitulo, e que nos deram a coragem de continuar escrevendo (Uzumaki Vivian), Então aqui vai um novo capitulo!!**

**Capitulo 3- An?!**

Um mês se passou depois daquela noite de karaokê, posso dizer que nada de importante aconteceu, as aulas seguiam normalmente e os alunos do segundo ano se encontravam em algum lugar a noite todos os dias para se divertirem, apesar de eles nunca fazerem algo útil e só ficarem irritando uns aos outros.

Em uma simples manha de quarta feira quando as coisas dentro da Sala B começaram a mudar, seria pelo modo estranho que seu professor de química agia dentro de sala? Talvez... Seria o modo que Sasuke reagia toda vez que Naruto o acompanhava ate sua sala depois do almoço? Também é uma opção. Também pode ser o modo em que de repente Hinata e Kiba pararam de se falar depois daquele acontecimento na casa de Lee? Com certeza...

Sakura- Ei ei, Hinata-Chan, o que ta acontecendo com você e o Kiba? Vocês não se falam mais...

Hinata- Ah... Sakura-Chan... Não é nada não... Sei la... Só não temos mais o que falar, só isso...

Sakura- Ou então tem tanta coisa pra falar que não sabem por onde começar!

Hinata- Não creio que seja uma opção...

Sakura- Ah Droga!

Sakura e Hinata continuaram a conversar ate que o professor chegasse, e como esperado, quando Sakura o viu ficou NOVAMENTE em estado catatônico, Hinata já tinha notado a expressão de Sakura quando o professor de química entrava na sala, devia ser pelo modo que os dois se conheceram, de repente, mas não acreditava que podia ser alguma coisa alem disso.

Itachi- Bom dia... Coloquem as lições de casa em cima da mesa enquanto eu faço a chamada.

Sala- Hai!!

Itachi foi fazendo a chamada enquanto passava de mesa em mesa para recolher as lições de casa, como qualquer professor NORMAL faria, não que ele seja a melhor definição de normal que se possa encontrar, mas acho que NESSE MOMENTO iria servir.

Itachi- Certo... Alguém tem duvidas sobre a lição?

Nesse momento mais que a metade da sala levantou as duas mãos. Quem vê vai pensar que os alunos são extremamente burros ou que o professor é uma bosta, o que não é verdade, então cheguemos à conclusão que os alunos são burros.

Itachi- Esta bem... Um por um... Sasuke?

Sasuke- Eu não entendi a pergunta três

Itachi- Hmm... Alguém sabe? *Vê que Hinata e Sakura levantaram a mão* Haruno-San?

Sakura- A resposta é a letra B!

Itachi- Correto... Quem mais tem duvidas? ... Inuzuka-San??

Kiba- Numero 16...

Itachi- Quem sabe? *Hinata, Kankurou e Sakura levantaram a mão* Haruno-San?

Sakura- Letra D!

Itachi- Certa novamente... Muito bem Haruno-San.

Sakura- A-Arigatou...

Sempre que Sakura era elogiada por Itachi, quase todas as aulas, ela ficava com a cara extremamente corada e se escondia atrás dos cabelos róseos para que ninguém notasse, o que chamava mais a atenção das pessoas...

Quando as aulas terminaram Sakura se encontrou com Hinata do lado de fora da sala para saber onde eles estavam indo essa noite, e a resposta foi que eles iriam ao cinema, assistir um filme de terror que Shikamaru tinha sugerido. Sakura não queria ir, odiava filmes de terror, mas foi mesmo assim, não queriam que seus amigos pensassem que ela era medrosa... O que de fato ela era, e muito... Mas eles não precisavam saber disso certo?

Enquanto isso em um cantinho macabro da biblioteca Itachi estava cercado por Kankurou, Sasuke e Neji, que reclamavam com ele sobre seu comportamento em sala de aula.

Sasuke- Ei. Itachi.

Itachi- O que foi irmãozinho?

Sasuke- Da pra em vez de você só chamar a Sakura pra responder as perguntas você dividir a chance com a gente? Estamos ficando irritados, isso esta acontecendo dês de que as aulas começaram.

Itachi- A Haruno-San?

Chouji- A de cabelo pintado.

Kankurou – Não é pintado gente, o cabelo dela é natural, já perguntei.

Chouji- Eu em!!

Sasuke- Se o cabelo dela é rosa ou verde, pintado ou não pintado não importa agora, mas você entendeu, irmão?

Itachi- Nossa que agressividade, e esta bem vou tentar chamar vocês mais se é assim que querem, não precisam me matar não.

Sasuke- Ainda bem. Vamos gente.

Quando a respectiva "Gangue" de seu irmão mais novo partiu Itachi ficou ate paralisado, ele estava mesmo assim tão obvio? Meu deus... E seu irmão agora realmente é encrenqueiro? Isso era um problema maior ainda...

As horas passaram rapidamente ate a hora que eles tinham que se encontrar no cinema, tinham marcado meia hora antes de começar, e Sasuke conseguiu chegar 40 minutos atrasado.

Naruto- Moou Sasuke! Eu perdi as propagandas por que fiquei aqui fora esperando por você! Vamos, vamos!

Sasuke corou violenta mente quando ouviu Naruto falar que estava esperando especificamente por ele, não sabia o POR QUE RAIOS ele tinha ficado vermelho, mas não queria pensar nisso, o que importava naquela hora era esconder a face para que o loiro não visse.

Naruto- Mais rápido Sasuke-Kun, ou agente vai perder o começo do filme também!

Sasuke- H-Hai...

Quando os dois chegaram todo mundo olhou para eles com um sorriso de 'Finalmente' espantado no rosto, os dois sentaram nas duas ultimas cadeiras da fila, ficando com essa ordem... Sasuke, Naruto,Gaara, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata, Sakura e Kankurou. Chouji ficou meio encolhido por causa do clima entre Kiba e Hinata, os dois olhando para baixo extremamente corados, parecendo quase como dois pimentões em chamas, mas isso não o impediu de comer quatro sacos de pipoca de tamanho grande e mais duas barras de chocolate, é claro.

Ino- Shika-Kun, posso pegar um pouco da sua pipoca? Eu novamente não trouxe dinheiro pra comprar uma...

Temari- Estranho não é Ino? Hoje de manha na aula você ficou se gabando sobre os 10 mil iens que você ganhou de sua mãe... Já gastou tudo?

Ino- Não, não. Sua loura falsa, eu esqueci em casa.

Temari- Ah é, não tem como uma sem cérebro lembrar-se de pegar algo em casa, ela só não esquece a cabeça por que esta colada no corpo.

Ino fez cara de emburrada e virou para o lado sem abrir a boca pelo resto da noite, mas é claro, depois desse fora quem abriria?

Shikamaru- Você não foi um pouco malvada não Temari?

Temari- Ela merece. Essa piranha.

Lee- Nossa Temari, que vocabulário feio é esse!!!

Temari- Ai desculpa Lee, mas ela me deixa irritada, EXTREMAMENTE.

Lee- Ah... *Vira a cabeça pra tela com medo da aura maligna que emanava de Temari*

Com o problema do dinheiro era uma pipoca media para cada duas pessoas... Chouji comprou mais algumas por conta dele, mas ele é uma exceção, não?

Sasuke dividiu com Naruto, Gaara e Shino não comeram, Ino dividiu Shikamaru, Temari com o Lee, Neji com o Kiba, O chouji com ele mesmo, a Hinata não comeu e por fim a Sakura dividiu com o Kankuro.

O filme era do tipo que dava sustinhos, fazendo Sakura e Hinata darem pequenos pulos de vez em quando... E a Ino? Gritava e esperneava toda hora... Novidade não?

Cena do filme- Tio-do-mal corta barriga do monstrinho e sai um braço humano de la de dentro.

Ino- *berro histérico extra-fino* Buaaa... Shikamaru me proteja!!! *agarra braço do Shikamaru e fica apertando ele*

Temari- Hunf... *coisa desnecessária*

Temari estava imersa em seus pensamentos quando um monstro deu um berro e pulou de um buraco no chão, fazendo-a dar um pulo um pouco mais alto de colocar sua mão sobre a de Shikamaru pertando-a levemente. Shikamaru corou de leve, mas não tirou a mão de Temari de cima da sua, esta por sua vez ao ver o que tinha feito tirou sua mão rapidamente:

Temari- *corada* M-me desculpe...

Shikamaru- *corado* Imagina... Pode ficar.

Ao dizer isso, pegou a mão de Temari e segurou-a apoiando no braço da cadeira, deixando-a ainda mais corada e Ino se corroendo de inveja enquanto apertava ainda mais o braço para reforçar, inutilmente, sua presença.

Algumas cadeiras dali Naruto e Sasuke dividiam calmamente a pipoca e viam o filme, o segundo de forma mais sonolenta devido ao fato de que não havia dormido bem noite passada, o que não passou despercebido pelo loiro:

Sasule- *boceja* ...

Naruto- Sasuke... Esta com sono?

Sasuke- Ahã, não dormi bem noite passada. *se ajeita na cadeira*

Naruto corou um pouco pelo fato de Sasuke responder sua pergunta de forma tão bem-humorada e clara... Porque ele fica lindo com uma cara de sono.

Naruto- *que merda é essa que eu to pensando?!*

Naruto censurou-se pelo fato de pensar que Sasuke era bonito e ficar vermelho com isso... Não foram necessários muitos minutos para que Sasuke dormisse e apoiasse sua cabeça no ombro de Naruto deixando-o muito constrangido.

Do outro lado...

Chouji- *com a mão na boca* E-eu acho que não to passando muito bem...

Neji- *se enclina para frente para olhar Chouji* Foram as pipocas, os chocolates, os doces ou o refrigerante? *voz sínica*

Chouji- Tudo junto! *sai correndo*

Neji- Deus te acuda.

Pela primeira vez, desde o ocorrido, Kiba e Hinata se olharam nos olhos, não por muito tempo, pois rapidamente Hinata desviou o olhar para o chão, mas Kiba continuou a olhá-la. Incomodada ela o olhou novamente e viu que ele tinha um largo sorriso no rosto, não entendeu o porquê dessa ação, mas sorriu sutilmente de volta deixando um clima mais leve entre os dois.

Voltando a Naruto e Sasuke...

Naruto já tinha conseguido relaxar um pouco com relação ao fato de que Sasuke continuava a dormir em seu ombro.

Naruto-*comendo pipoca*... * Ate que ele não incomoda tanto quando ta dormindo...*

Sasuke, como se fosse por telepatia, se ajeitou novamente no ombro de Naruto, chegando mais perto dele e o deixando novamente constrangido.

Naruto- *porra Sasuke tem telepatia é? Só falar que me acostumei com você no meu ombro e você se ajeita todo e chega mais perto!*... *corado e com cara de emburrado*

Comprovando a idéia da telepatia Sasuke deu um leve sorriso e adivinhem... Naruto ficou mais corado... Novidade.

O filme foi passando e passando... Berros da Ino, pulos da Hinata e a pergunta? Onde estaria Chouji a essa hora? Bem...

Lee- Neji... O Chouji ainda ta vomitando lá no banheiro?

Neji- Provavelmente... Ele comia mais do que um elefante...

Lee- eu vou lá ver se ta tudo bem com ele. *se levanta e sai da sala em direção ao banheiro*

Neji- Boa sorte!

Kiba- Você tem andado meio sínico demais não acha?

Neji- Prefiro sádico...

Kiba- Não me parece muito melhor.

Neji- E você... Bem falamos disso depois. *semi-emburrado*

Kiba sabia a que Neji se referia ao suposto beijo que ele havia dado na Hinata que, naquele instante, lembrou que era prima do mau-humorado a seu lado.

Hinata havia ouvido a conversa e estava corada e apreensiva. Neji podia ser muito ciumento e super protetor com relação ao fato de protegê-la. E ainda Kiba nem a tinha beijado de verdade, bem beijou... Mas não foi o tipo de beijo que todo mundo estava pensando, não foi O beijo... E porque ela estava se preocupando com o tipo de beijo que Kiba tinha dado nela? E porque ele tinha se dado ao sofrimento de comer AQUELES nachos? Ai, ai, ai...

Faltavam quinze minutos para o filme acabar e Naruto estava pensando em como acordaria Sasuke... Coisa que não foi necessária.

Cena do filme- Monstro joga coisa-não-identificada-mas-muito-grande no chão e faz o maior barulho.

Sasuke- *acorda e da o maior pulo. Aterrissando em sua cadeira sem ar pelo susto* Afu, afu...

Naruto- *da uma risada discreta* Acordou Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke- *cora violentamente* E-eu dormi?

Naruto- O filme inteiro, praticamente.

Sasuke- Eu te incomodei?

Naruto- Que nada... *cora* a sua cabeça não é tão pesada assim.

Sasuke- E-eu me apoiei no sei ombro?!

Naruto- É.

Sasuke- M-me desculpe-

Naruto- *interrompe Sasuke* Imagina...

Sasuke- I-isso eh muito embaraçoso. Você podia ter me acordado!

Naruto- Não, não podia. *serio*

Sasuke- *ainda mais constrangido* Por que não podia?!

Naruto- Por que você estava com sono e ficou lindo dormindo. *sorri*

Sasuke- *vermelho-pimentão*...

Naruto- Não vai falar nada é?

Sasuke- *acena positivamente com a cabeça ainda mais corado*

Naruto- *e-eu fiz o Sasuke calar a boca e não reclamar. Ponto pra mim!*

Lee- *volta do banheiro* Gente...

Todos- *olham pra ele*

Lee- Acho melhor levar o Chouji no medico. *cara de preocupado*

Ino- Bem no fim do filme? Afe.

Shino- Falta de consideração ein? *se levanta* Eu vou.

Sasuke- *levanta* Eu ligo pro meu irmão...

Temari- E eu pros pais deles.

Neji- Eu vou só pra acompanhar.

Kankurou- Alguém tem que ajudar ele ate o carro ne?

Hinata- *levanta* Eu vou.

Sakura- Eu também *pega bolsa*

Naruto- Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro. *levanta*

Ino- então o Shikamaru-kun vai ficar comigo ne? *olhos brilhantes para o Shikamaru*

Shikamaru- Ele eh meu amigo! *solta o braço* Se tiver medo liga pro seu bom-senso que você deixou em casa. *sai do cinema*

Lee- Bem... Vamos? *sai andando*

Neji- Bom filme Ino!

Todos- Vão pro banheiro.

Ino- PQP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alguém- Ora! Cala boca sua oxigenada!

Ino- Vem calar!

Lanterninha- Tenho que pedir para que se retire.

Ino- Bosta de cinema, bosta de amigo doente, bosta de moleque chato... MERDA DE VIDA!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ No banheiro masculino

Chouji- *cara de enjoado e completamente doente*

Kankurou e Shikamaru- *ajudam Chouji a sair do banheiro*

Sasuke- Meu irmão já esta na porta.

Lee- Vai cabe todo mundo?

Sasuke- Ele pego a vã de um amigo emprestada.

Kiba- Ok então.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Do lado de fora

Hinata- Será que ta tudo bem?

Temari- *voz sarcástica* Tudo ótimo!

Sakura- Ai, ai...

Ino- *chega toda rebolando se achando o Maximo* Esse filme tava horrível! Nem deu pra assustar... *olhando as unhas*

Shikamaru- Meu braço que o diga... *ajudando Chouji e lançando um olhar 43 pra Ino*

Temari- Podemos ajudar em mais alguma coisa?

Chouji- J-já ligaram pros meus pais?

Temari- Já.

Naruto- Vamos a vã do Itachi deve estar ali na frete. *aponta*

Ino- O ITACHI tem uma vã?!

Todos- *vão andando ate à vã ignorando os chiliques da Ino*

Sasuke- Eu vou na frente, o resto vai junto com o Chouji. Sakura, principalmente você.

Sakura- Hai!

Naruto- *Chega perto do Sasuke e sussurra* Por que principalmente ela?

Sasuke- *Sussurra de volta* Ela quer ser medica então ela pesquisa muito sobre essas coisas.

Naruto- E como você sabe tudo isso?

Naruto olhou pra ele com cara de ciúmes, Sasuke corou quando a viu, mas logo centrou-se novamente no que era importante, levar Chouji ao hospital.

Sasuke- *Entra na van* Naruto vá lá atrás. Tome conta do Chouji ok?

Naruto- Hai!

Dentro da van tudo parecia mais calmo, Sakura tratava da febre de seu gordo amigo, o resto se sentava atrás observando-a trabalhar.

Neji- Onde ela aprendeu a fazer isso?

Hinata- O sonho da Sakura-Chan dês de que ela era pequena é ser medica... Então ela estuda e pesquisa muito sobre o assunto...

Kiba- Eu queria ter um sonho assim de vez em quando... É tão bom ver uma pessoa fazendo o que realmente gosta.

Hinata- Da um sentimento de felicidade não é?

Neji- *Entra no meio da conversa* Da mesmo...

Neji e Kiba se encararam com aquele olhar 43 que Shikamaru costumava a usar contra Ino, mas o que eles podiam fazer? Seria complicado... Um relacionamento amigável entre esses dois seria quase impossível...

Nesse momento ao ver a cena entre Kiba e seu primo Hinata acidentalmente soltou uma risadinha, o que deixou os dois paralisados, principalmente Kiba... Que era extremamente afetado pela voz da garota.

Hinata virou a cara para o outro lado envergonhada, por que raios ela foi rir? Mais por que meu Deus?!

Depois de alguns minutos eles chegaram ao hospital, Chouji foi logo para a sala de emergência, e o resto esperava o amigo sair do lado de fora da suposta sala, todos em um clima meio tenso, Sasuke ainda com sono, mas se segurando em pé pois sabia que a qualquer minuto o medico podia sair daquela sala e dizer o que Chouji tinha. Sakura sentava no canto do banco virada pra um lado extremamente corada, Kiba sentava entre ela e seu professor de química, que também olhava para o outro lado envergonhado, os dois não tinham nem se cumprimentado, mas já dava para ouvir o coração dos dois batendo extremamente rápido somente pela presença deles dentro da mesma sala.

Hinata- Sakura-Chan... Quanto tempo você acha que pode demorar?...

Hinata não foi respondida, a garota de cabelos róseos estava inteiramente compenetrada em seus pensamentos sobre como tirar o suposto professor de sua mente.

Hinata- Sakura-Chaaan?

Hinata- Saaakuraaa?

Itachi- *Se levanta e senta na frente de Sakura* Ei. Haruno-San.

Nesse momento Sakura saiu do seu mundo e corou ainda mais ao ver seu professor extremamente perto dela.

Itachi- *Se levanta* A Hyuuga-San estava falando com você.

Sakura- A-Ah... A-Arigatou... O que foi... Hinata-Chan?...

Hinata- Quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar?...

Nesse momento o medico magicamente apareceu na frente da porta da sala, assim como a atendente do karaokê, deixando todos na duvida de como ele havia chegado ali... Mas quem sabe?...

Medico- Seu amigo estava com uma tremenda indigestão... O que ele anda comendo?

Itachi- Quatro pacotes de pipoca umas 5 barras de chocolate, e uns 7 copos de refrigerante.

Medico- Ele costuma comer... Tanto assim?

O medico olhava pra ele como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Itachi- Acredito que sim.

Sasuke- Na hora do lanche ele come 4 sanduiches e 2 pedaços de pizza... Quando não tem as frutas e as barras de chocolate e os biscoitos...

Medico- Ah... Ele terá que ficar em observação por um tempo para tentarmos mudar seus hábitos alimentares... Onde estão os pais dele?

Mãe e Pai de Chouji- Estamos aqui...

Medico- Vocês não se incomodam de ele ficar aqui por um tempo certo?

Mãe- Mas é claro que não! Queremos que ele pare de comer assim... Não que o pai dele seja um bom exemplo... *Encara o marido* Mas mesmo assim...

Medico- Então venham, vocês tem que preencher um formulário, o resto pode ir para casa.

Itachi- Eu levo vocês...

Hinata e Sakura- N-não precisa! Agente... Agente vai... Andando...

As duas garotas não iriam agüentar passar muito mais tempo nesse ambiente, extremamente... Pesado não seria a palavra certa... Elas se sentiam incomodadas pela presença de seus companheiros... No caso de Hinata, Kiba... No caso de Sakura, bem, seu suposto professor de química, que não era exatamente um companheiro, parecia mais... Um professor que química.

Naruto- E se todo mundo for pra minha casa e agente dormir lá? É muito mais perto daqui... E amanha é feriado!

Sasuke- M-Mas... Não seria de ultima hora?

Naruto- Vocês podem usar meu celular para ligarem para casa se vocês quiserem...

Sakura- Ah... Eu vou se o resto for...

Naruto- Não vai ligar para sua família?

Sakura- Ah... Eu não tenho uma, eles morreram em um acidente de carro 5 anos atrás... Eu estava na casa de Hinata... Então não fui com eles... Mas dês de então tenho morado sozinha.

Itachi- Não... É ruim morar sem a companhia de ninguém?

Sakura- Ah... É que eu já estou acostumada... Então não ligo muito...

Sasuke- Que triste...

Hinata- Nee, Sakura-Chan... Se você quiser você pode ficar na nossa casa... Tem bastante espaço lá...

Sakura- Não! Não quero causar problemas para nenhum de vocês... De verdade, obrigada pela proposta Hinata-Chan... Mas não posso aceitar.

Itachi- Haruno, você não pode morar sozinha nesse estado, você TEM que ir para a casa de alguém, não permitirei que uma garota de 16 anos more sozinha.

Sakura- M-Mas... Uchiha-San...

Itachi- Sem mais, depois que deixar todos na casa de Naruto levarei você ate sua casa para você fazer suas malas e deixar na casa da Hyuuga-San. E sem mais.

Sakura- Hai...

Sakura não sabia dizer não para alguém que a afetava tanto, e Itachi não conseguia imaginar alguém como ela morando abandonada em uma casa, não queria que ela vivesse triste e sozinha, ela era uma boa pessoa... Merecia algo melhor do que esse castigo... Muito melhor... E pelo menos ele sentia que fazendo isso seria de boa ajuda.

Naruto- Então esta combinado... Vamos?

Nesse momento todos entraram na van de Itachi e seguiram para casa de Naruto, quando chegarem Itachi partiu com Sakura para pegar as coisas de sua mudança.

Naruto- Podem entrar gente... É pequena mais cabe todo mundo!

Sasuke- Que bagunça em Naruto?

Naruto- *Cora extremamente* Eu não tenho muito tempo pra arrumar...

Sasuke- Relaxa, eu estava somente te provocando.

Naruto- Engracadinho.

E os dois começaram a rir como se essas brincadeira tivesse sido a piada mais engraçada de todos os tempos, para eles, qualquer coisa que um dizer ao outro seria convertido em alguma brincadeira.

Naruto- Pessoal, podem se sentir à-vontade, a casa é de vocês.

Kiba- Arigatou, Naruto-Kun.

Shikamaru se sentou em uma poltrona a perto da porta, era uma poltrona que cabia cinco, onde só se sentou ele e Temari, que o acompanhou.

Shikamaru- Estou cansado já...

Temari- Eu também... Mas fazer o que? *Apoia a cabeça no ombro de Shikamaru*

Shikamaru riu envergonhado, mas isso não o impediu de colocar a mão na cabeça dela para fazer cafuné, era muito confortável ficar um perto do outro... Pelo menos, para eles era.

Ino os encarava com um olhar de inveja e raiva, mas isso não impediu que ela começasse a tramar algum plano maléfico para acabar com o clima dos dois. Mas deixaria para mais tarde.

Naruto- Alguém quer algo para beber?

Kiba- Coca Cola!

Shino- Guaraná...

Shikamaru- Coca Cola...

Gaara- Água...

Lee- Suco de laranja.

Hinata- A-Água...

Sasuke- Eu te ajudo a pegar tudo Naruto...

Os dois seguiram para a cozinha da casa, que por acaso era mais arrumada que a sala... Bem mais arrumada, Sasuke chegou a conclusão que para ele a cozinha era um lugar sagrado para comer ramen, pela quantidade de ramens instantâneos encontrados dentro dos armários.

Naruto- Sasuke, me ajuda a por a coca cola aqui por favor?

Sasuke- Claro...

Sasuke foi ajudando Naruto calmamente, ate que eles deixaram cair um copo no chão por descuido, que deixou os dois extremamente... Encharcados. Naruto e Sasuke desceram para recolher os pedaços de vidro que estavam no chão, freqüentemente batendo uma mão na outra deixando os dois extremamente envergonhados... Mas não os impedia de terminar de limpar o chão, ou de olhar um para o outro com a cara de envergonhado... Pois essa feição estava começando a ser comum quando os dois estão um perto do outro.

Enquanto isso na sala todo mundo estava sentado em uma roda conversando, Temari e Shikamaru trocando sorrisos risadas e piadas, Ino emburrada reclamando da vida para Neji, Hinata e Kiba um apoiado no outro, de costas, extremamente envergonhados, mas impossível de serem separados, Gaara e Lee um do lado do outro falando de matemática, Shino e Kankurou falando sobre coisas aleatórias e retardadas demais para a seriedade que os dois normalmente têm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enquanto isso na casa de Sakura...

Sakura- Ah... Eu vou guardar minhas roupas... Você pode esperar aqui enquanto eu faço isso...

Itachi- Quer ajuda?

Sakura- Ah... Claro... Meu quarto é por aqui...

Os dois foram para onde Sakura disse que era o seu quarto, quando eles entraram ela abriu o armário, tentando alcançar sua mala bem em cima, e quando se tocou estava sendo ajudada pelo seu professor, que pegou a mala e desceu para que ela não tivesse que pagar uma cadeira, mas quando ela virou os dois estava extremamente perto, o que os fizeram congelar... Em estado catatônico.

Eles ficaram naquele estado por alguns minutos, que para eles pareceram poucos segundos, Itachi foi para traz e abriu a mala em cima da cama de Sakura, dando um jeito de livrá-los do transe.

Itachi- Quer que eu... Vá tirando as roupas das gavetas?...

Sakura- Ah... C-Claro... P-Por favor...

Itachi ia passando as roupas para Sakura que ia guardando rapidamente na mala de um modo organizado... Sakura nunca teve muitas roupas, pois não tinha dinheiro para comprar, mas isso não impedia a garota de começar a desenvolver um ótimo bom gosto para as coisas que comprava. Quando Itachi chegou na ultima gaveta a abriu e fechou rapidamente...

Itachi- Ahn... Haruno-San... Não quer tirar você mesmo essa gaveta? É a ultima... Eu espero do lado de fora. Cansei.

Sakura se tocou de que gaveta ele estava falando e concordou na hora extremamente envergonhada, Itachi saiu do quarto e se sentou do outro lado da porta com a mão no rosto escondendo-o extremamente corado, que tipo de professor abre a gaveta de roupas intimas de sua aluna? Foi um acidente ele sabia... Mas mesmo assim, não era uma coisa que se faça.  
Sakura- *Abre subitamente a porta* Ah... Terminei... Uchiha-San...

Itachi- *quase cai pra trás por causa da abertura súbita da porta* A-ah... T-ta... *se recompõe e levanta* D-desculpe por isso...

Sakura- I-imagina... E-eu não sabia que você estava apoiado na porta... *vermelha*

Itachi- E-eu estava perdido em pensamentos... *encarando o chão*

Sakura- *também encarando o chão* B-bem...

Itachi- *pega a mala da mão da Sakura* Isso deve estar pesado, deixa que eu pego.

Sakura- O-obrigada.

Itachi- Vamos? *sorri*

Sakura- Sim... *indo pro carro*

Itachi- *vai atrás*

~~~~~~~ Chegando no carro (que não estava tão longe assim...)

Itachi- *Põe mala no porta-malas*... *abre a porta para Sakura* Pode entrar.

Sakura- A-arigatou. *entra*

Itachi- *fecha a porta, vai pro outro lado do carro e entra* Podemos ir? *liga o carro*

Sakura-H-hai.

O caminho ate a casa dos Hyuuga foi silencioso... Ela envergonhada, ele também apesar de ambos não saberem o por que. Em certo ponto do trajeto ele quebra o silencio.

Itachi- Haruno-san?

Sakura-H-hai?

Itachi- E-eu... Bem... *muito vermelho e envergonhado* O que eu queria dizer é que... *aperta o volante* O que eu queria é...

Sakura-*completamente confusa* ...

Itachi- *olhando fixamente pra frente e muito, MUITO vermelho* E-eu queria me desculpar por... Por me enfiar assim na sua vida e mexer nas suas gavetas... *PQP Itachi!!! Você sabe sobre qual gaveta você deveria estar se desculpando!!!*

Sakura- Ah... *entende sobre qual gaveta ele falava e fica vermelha* I-imagina... *Vamos Haruno Sakura, use seu lado maduro!!!* Não fale assim... Parece que foi um crime. Eu aceitei a sua ajuda, n-não tem problema. *seria*

Itachi- Nossa que maturidade. *sorri* Não conhecia esse seu lado.

Sakura- *cora*

Itachi- *praticamente sussurrando*Obrigado.

Sakura não entendeu bem o pelo que ele agradecia, mas tinha chegado à casa dos Hyuuga e era isso que importava. Não era?

Depois das malas descarregadas...

Sakura- Uchiha-san...

Itachi- Sim?

Sakura- Voce pode me dar uma carona ate a casa do Naruto? Eh meio longe e-

Itachi- Claro, sem problemas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Na casa do Naruto

Depois de finalmente catarem os cacos de vidros e colocarem os copos em 2 bandejas, Sasuke percebe que cortou o dedo.

Sasuke- *discretamente aperta o dedo com um pedaço da camiseta para parar de sangrar*

Naruto- S-sasuke-kun? Se machucou? *olha o dedo* Por que não falou? Vem, vamos lavar e por um curativo ai! *pega mão de Sasuke e leva ate a pia da cozinha*

Sasuke- Magina... Não precisa...

Naruto- *abre a água e põe o dedo de Sasuke embaixo do fio de água corrente* Deixa eu ver. *olhando o dedo de Sasuke de perto* Não, não tem caco de vidro. Ainda bem... *pega curativo e põe*

Sasuke- *corado* Obrigado. *passa mão no curativo*

Naruto- *pega bandeja* Vamos?

Sasuke-*pega outra bandeja* Hai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Na sala

Neji- *lançando olhar 43 para Kiba e ouvindo a Ino reclamar*

Temari e Shikamaru- *jogando cama-de-gato*...

Sakura- *entra* Ola...

Shino e Kankuro- *rindo histericamente*

Lee e Gaara- Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…

Kiba e Hinata- *ainda sentados e apoiados um nas costas do outro corados, mas sorrindo*

Ino- * rindo muito alto* HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Neji você é muito engraçado... *põe mão no ombro do Neji*

Naruto- Olha as bebidas!!! *põe bandeja na mesa de centro*

Sasuke- *põe bandeja*

Sakura- Poxa que vácuo *vai sentar perto da Ino*

Ino- *vê dedo do Sasuke com curativo* Se machucou Sasuke-kun?

Naruto- É que quebrou um copo e-

Ino-*interrompe Naruto* Nossa Naruto! Nem servir bebidas sem fazer bagunça você consegue? *bebe*

Naruto- *baixa o olhar*...

Sasuke- EU quebrei o copo. EU cortei o dedo juntando os cacos. E o NARUTO fez o curativo.

Ino- Ta então.

Sasuke- *senta em um sofá um pouco mais afastado*

Naruro- *senta do lado do Sasuke* Não precisava ter me defendido. A gente quebrou o copo.

Sasuke- Eu não vou deixar aquela coisa loira chatear você dentro da sua própria casa. *da um gole*

Naruto- *cora* Obrigado. *sorri*

Sasuke- Imagina... *cora* Pode contar comigo.

Surpreso, Naruto decidiu não falar nada apenas aproveitar o momento em "silencio".

Temari- Então meu caro Shikamaru... *voz da realeza* Como esta sua Coca-cola?

Shikamaru- *voz da realeza* Muitíssimo agradável, obrigado por perguntar. *toma um gole como se fosse chá*

Os 2- *caem na maior gargalhada*

Ino- *ri exageradamente de novo* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Neji você é uma graça! *se apóia no ombro dele*

Neji- Eu não disse porra nenhuma! Ta falando o que, ein?! Parece mais bêbada do que o Shikamaru e a Temari com aquela encenação. Eu ein! *se levanta e vai embora pra perto do Shino e do Kankuro*

Ino- Hunf! *joga o cabelo e os ombros pra trás*

Sakura- Ino, você ta bem? *por que me sinto tão... Invisivel?*

Kankuro- Nossa Neji... A Ino te pegou pra Cristo hoje...

Neji- PQP menina chata do caralho!

Shino- Isso é por causa da Ino ou do clima entre o Kiba e sua prima?

Neji- Os dois, porra. *bebe*

~~~~ Um outro canto da sala

Gaara- Hoje foi muito divertido. *sorrindo*

Lee- *brincando* Cuidado Gaara. Alguém pode ver você sorrindo. *balança os braços*

Os 2- *dão risadas*

~~~~~~~~~ Ooutro canto

Kiba- E-eu...

Hinata-...

Kiba-Eu queria conversar com você um dia desses...

Hinata- *vermelha*

Kiba- Se o seu primo me deixar vivo ate la. *da risada*

Hinata- *ri também*

Neji- *olhar 43 pro Kiba*

Kiba- *estranho me sinto observado... Eu ein...*

Depois de muito tempo, brigas, discussões, risadas, berros, olhares 43, risos estridentes e foras na Ino o pessoal começava a se sentir sonolento...

E dormiram...

**Owari...**

**Tatah-** Ola, povo...

**Anana:** Terceiro Capitulo online a tempooo uhuuul /o/~

**Tatah-** 74 clikes ate agora!!! ^-^/ ate eu estou surpresa...

**Anana:** Pessoal coments não matam okay? Agente ta esperando *~*!!!

**Tatah-** Facam autoras felizes..e... Ate o capitulo 4 ^^/

**Anana:** Jaa! Adoro vocês! =*

**As 2as-:** kissus.


	4. Chapter 4 Rumores!

**Anana:** Yoo o/ Agente esta de volta sentiram nossa falta? /GG Eu sei que nós ta atrasada talz...

**Tatah-** Gente olha eu aqui!!! Pra vocês que não perguntaram como vai o meu resfriado, ele vai bem, mas já ta melhorando... Obrigada pelas reviews (quem escreveu) e quem não escreveu... ESCREVA p****

**Anana:** Bom depois dessa demonstração de afeto da nossa amiga Thais acho que vamos ao capitulo 4 que vocês estavam esperando... A não ser que vieram a esta pagina só para ME ver, bom... Voltando.

**Capitulo 4- Rumores!**

Em Konoha, mais precisamente na casa de Naruto, o Sol começava a raiar. Kankuro, Shino e Neji dormiam em um canto parecendo um bando de bêbados. Ino em uma cadeira com a cabeça para trás parecendo igualmente bêbada, com Sakura a seu lado encolhida em uma "confortável" poltrona. Gaara sentado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Lee. Kiba e Hinata apoiados na parede um ao lado do outro de mãos dadas. Shikamaru e Temari no sofá abraçados. E Naruto no sofá deitado no colo de Sasuke que dormia sentado.

Naruto- *vira de buços* Waaaa... *esfrega os olhos e se espreguiça realizando que estava deitado no colo de seu amigo*Opa... *corado*

Sasuke- *se espreguiça e vê Naruto* Bom dia... *boceja*

Naruto- *senta* Me desculpe por dormir deitado em você Sasuke.

Sasuke- *cora um pouco* I-imagina. *se levanta* Você não pesa tanto assim... *se espreguiça de novo estralando o corpo todo*

Naruto- Ta tudo bem... Você ta... Estralando. *assustado*

Sasuke- É o que da dormir sentado... *vai pro banheiro*

Hinata- *acorda e vê Kiba segurando a mão dela. Cora* Bom dia... *solta a mão e vai mais pro lado*

Kiba- *boceja* 'Dia... *vê Hinata, olha a mão dele... Cora*

Shino- Tem remédio pra dor muscular? *passa mão no pescoço*

Kankuro e Neji- PQP... É a ultima vez que durmo no chão...

Neji- *vê Kiba e Hinata um do lado do outro corados.* Mas que porra é essa aqui?! *pensando alto*

Naruto- Tem sim... Eu vou buscar... *vai ate seu quarto*

Ino- *acorda* Aaaa... Porra! Eu dormi na cadeira! *irritada* Ninguém me levo pra uma cama não é?

Neji- Para de reclamar logo cedo e agradeça por ter dormido na cadeira não no chão.

Ino- Hunf! *vira a cara*

Shikamaru- *espreguiça, esfrega e abre os olhos, encara todo mundo e fecha os olhos* Eu vo dormir mais um pouco...

Temari- *acorda e se aconchega melhor nos braços de Shikamaru* Já esta de manha?...

Kankurou- Ta de manha sim! Pelo relógio do Naruto são 7:40... Mas não acho que ele seja uma fonte confiável. Nada que vem do Naruto e é relacionado a números é confiável.

Naruto- *Passa pela porta* EI!!! Eu ouvi isso!

Sasuke- *Sai do banheiro e para atrás dele* É, e eu também. *Diz mexendo no ouvido tentando tirar o eco*

Naruto- Ah!! Gomene! Sasuke-Kun!!

Sasuke- Naruto PUTA QUE PARIL. PARA DE GRITAR.

Naruto- *Olha pra baixo desolado* Desculpe...

Sasuke- Nah... Tudo bem...

Neji- Vocês se odeiam tanto assim? *Sorri sarcasticamente*

Naruto- N-Não é isso...

Sakura- *Se espreguiça* O-Ohayou...

Sasuke- Ohayou Sakura-Chan.

Sakura- Ah... Que horas sao?...

Kankurou- 7:43...

Sakura- PQP Ainda?

Naruto- Se esse relógio não estivesse 2 horas atrasados sim...

Sasuke- WTF? Naruto! Você deixa seu relógio DUAS HORAS atrasado?

Naruto- Eu ACIDENTALMENTE mudei pro horário de verão... DUAS VESES... Desculpe...

Nesse momento todos ficaram quietos por alguns longos segundos até que Ino soltou uma daquelas suas gargalhadas exageradas que parecem de uma garota bêbada. O que chamou toda a atenção da sala para ela, que por acaso simplesmente colocou o cabelo para traz de um modo completamente perua e passou a observar suas unhas.

Kankurou- Ino de tanto você olhar essas suas unhas elas vão cair algum dia.

Ino- Você é cruel sabia Kankurou? Cruelmente feio que nem a sua cara com toda essa maquiagem em cima.

Kankurou- Ah... Interessante...

Neji- *Solta risada* Meu Deus...

Hinata- Ne-Neji-Kun... Não comenta por favor...

Neji- Hai hai... Hinata.

Kiba- *Olha irritado pra Neji, que por acaso assim, foi retribuído pelo mesmo*

Sasuke- Vou ligar para o Itachi vir pegar a gente, já esta tarde... *Ele diz olhando para baixo*

Dês da noite passada com o incidente dos copos o coração de Sasuke batia rapidamente toda vez que sentia a presença de Naruto por perto, era uma coisa irritante, mas ao mesmo tempo dava uma sensação muito boa.

Naruto- Não esta tarde... Ainda é cedo Sasuke-Kun...

Sasuke- Mas estamos aqui dês de ontem à noite... Seria um incômodo para você não? *Sasuke olhou para o lado por que não conseguia olhar Naruto nos olhos, envergonhado*

Naruto- Que nada... Não é um incômodo coisa nenhuma... Gosto de ter companhia em casa.

Sasuke- Ah... Tem certeza?

Naruto- Tenho. *pega o telefone* Vou ligar pra padaria o que vocês querem de café?

Sasuke- Misto quente.

Kankurou- Pão de queijo!!!

Neji- Pão Frances.

Kiba- Mais um, e frios.

Hinata- Ah... Eu... Quero um queijo quente...

Shino- Eu quero mais um pão de queijo.

Temari- Eu quero omelete!

Sakura- O que eles tiverem de frutas pra mim ta bom...

Ino- Ai! Eu quero alguma coisa sem gorduras trans!

Um segundo depois todos já encaravam Ino com um olhar 43... Nunca pensei que alguém podia dizer algo assim para uma turma de amigos... Só ela consegue.

Naruto- Certo... Algo mais?

Temari- Pede um pão de queijo para o Shikamaru, ele vai estar com fome quando acordar.

Naruto- Okay *Disca o numero da padaria* Eu gostaria de fazer um pedido? Aqui é Naruto Uzumaki já tenho uma conta ai... Okay eu quero um misto quente, três pães de queijo... Dois pães Frances com frios... Um queijo quente e um omelete! Certo... Meia hora? Brigado!! Ate. *Desliga o telefone e coloca de volta no lugar* Prontinho, chega em meia hora.

Quando a comida chegou foi a maior guerra... Também... Um bando de adolescentes morrendo de fome... Você esperava o que?!

Naruto- *com a mão no rosto* Poxa Ino... Não precisava bater... Era só falar que queria o ultimo pão de queijo que eu deixar você comer...

Ino- *com a boca cheia* Humghuds , yufghus! [tradução- ate parece, cabeçudo!]

Naruto- O que ela disse?

Sakura- Que ela pede desculpas e que foi muito bruto da parte dela bater em você *melhor evitar uma discussão de manha cedo...*

Ino- Mas-

Sakura- *tapa boca da Ino* Não fale de boca cheia, Ino querida. *olhar 43 pra Ino*

Ino- Hunf! *emburrada*

Shino- Naruto quanto deu a conta? *pega carteira* Vamos dividir.

Naruto- Imagina... Eu tinha cupom de desconto...

Kankuro- Desconto na padaria?!

Naruto- É. Se você encher um cartão com selos você ganha desconto e como eu tinha alguns guardados saiu praticamente de graça...

Shino- Tem certeza?

Naruto- Absoluta.

Depois de um calmo momento de silencio Hinata começou a tossir, ela havia engasgado com o suco.

Hinata- Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof *respira* Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof…

Por algum motivo incompreensivo pela razão humana ninguém se levantou para ajudar Hinata, a não ser Kiba.

Kiba- *da leves tapas nas costas da Hinata* Melhoro?

Hinata- *com os olhos marejados de tanto tossir* A-acho que sim Kiba-kun... *respira fundo*

Neji- *empurra Kiba ligeiramente para o lado* Tem certeza?

Hinata- Tenho. *limpa os olhos*

Kiba- *xingando MUITO Neji mentalmente*

Temari- *levanta e seu espriguica* Waaa... Naruto empresta o telefone?

Shikamaru- Ueh... Pra que?

Temari- Acabei de lembrar que não liguei pra minha mãe ontem pra avisa que eu ia dormir aqui...

Shikamaru- E daí?...

Temari- Que isso é um problema...

Sasuke- *da o telefone* Boa sorte...

Temari- *disca o numero* Alo? Oi... Lógico que é a Temari! O que?! Não... To na casa do Naruto. O QUE?! Não, não to namorando ele todo mundo dormiu aqui... A Ino, a Sakura, o Neji, o Shino é mais um monte de gente... Irresponsável?!... To ligando agora ué... Ahã... Sei... Não. Tá... Como assim?... Tá... Eu sei... Tá... Sou uma infeliz, irresponsável que vai morrer sozinha, mais alguma novidade?... Tá... Eu pego carona com alguém... Ahã... Não! Amanha é feriado... Eu já te dei o papel! Você deixou em cima da mesa... É... Tá... Chego... Antes das 10 eu sei... 9?! Como assim?! CASTIGO?!!!! Mãe! Eu já sou crescida... É... Não, já tenho 16 e não 14... É... Ahã... Pra você também... Tchau... *desliga* Ai que luta...

Todos olhavam para Temari com os olhos arregalados, imaginando o que a mãe da Temari teria dito...

Ino- Gente, vocês ouviram os boatos sobre o Kakashi e o Iruka-Sensei?

Todos- Não...

Ino- Dizem que eles tão saindo!! Estranho não é?

Sakura- O Iruka-Sensei é gay?

Ino- Dizem que sim!!!

Naruto- Se você me dizer que a Baa-chan também é do outro lado da força eu vou ficar surpreso!

Ino- Não Naruto, A Tsunade-Sama não é "Do outro lado da força" Querido.

Sakura- Mas que estranhos, toda vez que eu encontro os dois no corredor eles parecem que estão se estranhando.

Ino- Para mim eles parecem normais.

Sasuke- Sei lá... Se eles são gays, qual é o problema?

Naruto- É verdade... Agente tem liberdade de expressão para isso!

Ino- Naruto, isso não é um argumento que sirva viu?

Naruto- Não?... Eu achava que era...

Ino- Você acha até que o céu é roxo de vez em quando.

Naruto- MENTIRA!

Sasuke- Infelizmente Naruto... Eu odeio admitir, mas é verdade sim! Você me falou sobre isso ontem à noite antes de cairmos no sono... Sabe?

Naruto- SASUKE-KUN! Você esta do lado da Ino ou do meu?!

Sasuke- De nenhum! De nenhum!!

Naruto- Bom mesmo. *Vira a cara revoltado*

Sasuke- Ah... *suspira* *Pensa: Por pouco, por pouco*

Ino- Voltando ao Iruka-Sensei... Mas vocês acham que é verdade?

Temari- Eu sei lá, nunca vi dois professores gays... Apesar de que não é impossível, continua sendo estranho.

Gaara- Meu tio-avô era gay... Não vejo nada errado com isso *Corado*

Lee- Eu também não... *Olha para baixo envergonhado*

Sakura- Quem sou eu para julgar os outros?

No momento em que Sakura disse isso ela tinha em mente seu professor de química, na qual não conseguia parar de pensar, e que por outro ponto era muito simpático e agia muito estranhamente perto dela... Não que ela agisse normalmente perto dele, por que na verdade ela nem consegue respirar direito sentindo a presença dele no mesmo ambiente, mas mesmo assim... Ele agia diferentemente perto dela, talvez por que ela seja uma aluna? E que ele a odiasse? Era uma opção...

Hinata- Ahn... Neji-Kun... O que aconteceu com o meu suco?...

Neji- Ahn? Eu não sei...

Hinata- Ele ainda estava na metade...

Kiba- Ahn... Eu... Sem querer pisei nele quando fui socorrer você e... Ele acabou virando uma poça e eu limpei...

Hinata- Ah...

Kiba- Gomene...

Hinata- Ah... Tudo bem...

Neji- *Fala enquanto tosse* Incompetente.

Kiba- Falou alguma coisa Neji? *Olhar 43*

Neji- Claro que não! Estou ficando com tosse Cof Só isso.

Kiba- Ah... Claro!!!

Hinata- Ah... Você quer um remédio Neji-Kun?... Eu tenho na minha bolsa...

Hinata sempre anda para lá e para cá com uma super bolsa que tem de tudo, de panos a lanches... Um pouco estranho, eu sei, mas de vez em quando vem à tona... Como aquela vez duas semanas atrás quando o grupo foi novamente ao karaokê e a Ino CONSEGUIU bater com o microfone no nariz e começar a sangrar...

Kiba- Hinata... Por que você tem REMEDIOS PARA TOSSE na sua bolsa?

Hinata- Ah... É que nunca... Se sabe quando agente vai precisar...

Kiba- Ah... Então ta né...

Shikamaru- Ino isso não é... Como chamam?... Fofoca?

Ino- Não. Estou apenas mostrando os fatos...

Shino- Isso não é da nossa conta.

Kankuro- Não é mesmo. E daí que o meu professor de Literatura ta pegando o meu professor Historia?

Não foram necessários muitos segundo para todos imaginarem a cena de Kakashi e Iruka se Beijando... E ate algo mais por parte de outros... Estranho? Talvez... Suspeito? Um pouco... Eles estavam interessados nisso? Com certeza!

Ino- Gente quem quer fazer um plano pra gente descobrir se é verdade ou não?

Temari- Mais isso é a vida pessoal deles!

Sakura- E não tem nada a ver com a gente.

Neji- Apesar de que seria uma aventura e tanto... *pensando em voz alta*

Lee- Um amor proibido entre dois professores... Que coisa... An... Não sei como classificar isso...

Nesse momento Sakura encarou o chão com uma cara envergonhada, mesmo que não seja em relação a ela o comentário, mas mesmo assim... Ela se sentia estranha quando eles falavam de professores... O confusão!

Ino- Ta... A minha idéia é a seguinte:

Todos- *se inclinam para frente pra ouvir melhor*

Ino- O Naruto vai lá e pergunta se é verdade. *ar de inteligente*

Naruto- Por que eu?

Ino- Por que você é infantil e teimoso. O único que teria a cara-de-pau pra chegar para Iruka e perguntar na cara dura.

Naruto- *chateado olhando o chão*

Sasuke- Relaxa Naruto... Não tem que fazer se não quiser...

Shikamaru- Por que não vai você Ino? É mais cara-de-pau do que todo mundo aqui junto.

Ino- Ta bom eu faço... Mais alguém tem que concordar em dividir a culpa comigo caso de merda.

Shino- Caso?! COM CERTEZA vai da merda.

Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Hinata e Sasuke- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso...

Temari e Shikamaru- Lavamos as nossas mãos.

Naruto- Não conte comigo.

Lee- Me inclua fora dessa.

Sakura- Isso é assunto deles não nosso.

Kiba- Sai fora...

Ino- Nossa gente... Então eu vou sozinha! *vira a cara e cruza os braços*

Hinata- *isso não vai dar certo*

Lee- Ta... Gente pra anima, vamos jogar alguma coisa?

Sasuke- Jogar o que?

Naruto- *se anima de repente*Agente pode jogar Guitar Hero no meu Playstation!

Gaara- E se agente simplesmente visse um filme?

Todos- Ooohh... Um filme... Boa Idéia...

Depois de escolherem um filme da caixa de DVDs de Naruto, que tinha muito filme de ação por sinal, fizeram pipocas e se sentaram no sofá. Acabaram escolhendo um filme de romance dramático... Para fugir de uma grande discussão entre romance e ação.

Acabaram passando o dia inteiro vendo filmes... Tipo, inteira mesmo... Não fizeram outra coisa. Já era noite e todos estavam cansados, não me pergunte de que... Mas estavam cansados...

Ino- Gente que canseira... Vou pra casa...

Shino –Vá com Deus.

Neji- *falando baixo* E não volte.

Ino- Hunf! *vai embora*

Hinata- Neji... Vamos pra casa também? Ai a Sakura-chan já vai com a gente.

Sakura- É verdade neh... Tem que ver aonde eu vou dormir na sua casa...

Neji- Eh claro... Kiba?

Kiba- Sim?

Neji- Nos acompanha? Temos que conversar lembra?

Kiba- Claro.

Hinata- Ai, ai, ai...

Sakura- Calma com a gente lá eles não se matam...

Os 4 -*vão pra casa da Hinata*

Shino- Eu vou indo também...

Kankuro- Minha casa eh perto da sua... Vou contigo.

Shino- Ok. Tchau gente *vai embora junto com Kankuro*

Lee- Gaara... Você volta comigo? É que eu ainda tenho que comprar umas coisas e queria ajuda pra carregar...

Gaara- Claro!

Os 2 - *vão pro supermercado*

Temari- Gente minha mãe me põe num reformatório se eu não for agora.

Shikamaru- É perigoso você sair sozinha... Eu to cansado também...

Temari- Mas a sua casa é pro outro lado...

Shikamaru- São detalhes, detalhes... Posso te acompanhar ou não? *faz reverencia*

Temari- Claro. *faz reverencia*

Naruto e Sasuke- *que momento século XIII foi esse?*

Shikamaru e Temari- *saem dando risada*

Sasuke- Quer ajuda pra arrumar tudo?

Naruto- Pode ser... *sorrindo*

Sasuke- Você podia ter dito que não precisava... *suspira*

Naruto- Então não se ofereça!

Sasuke- Mas a educação manda eu oferecer!

Naruto- Então manda ela pra putaqueopariu!

Sasuke- Calma... Não precisa estressar também...

Naruto- Agora você fala... *senta emburrado* Hunf...

Sasuke- Parece e Ino quando ta irritada. *senta do lado do Naruto*

Naruto- Xinga mais não ofende também ne?!

Sasuke da risada e sem motivo aparente deita a cabeça no colo de Naruto encarando-o nos olhos, fazendo com que este ficasse corado.

Naruto- S-sasuke-kun o-o que você ta fazendo?

Sasuke- *fecha os olhos* Estou com preguiça de trabalhar...

Naruto- *paralisado em estado catatônico*

Sasuke- Naruto?... Narutooo???... *aperta a bochecha do Naruto*

Naruto- Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiai... Poxa... *com a mão no rosto*

Sasuke- Nem dói tanto assim vai...

Naruto- A é é? *aperta as bochechas do Sasuke*

Sasuke- Tah já entendi que dói!

Naruto- *solta* Não disse?

Por algum motivo da situação os dois começaram rir sem parar...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Porta da casa da Temari

Temari- Obrigada pela companhia Shikamaru-kun

Shikamaru- Imagina... Não foi nada...

Temari- Voce não quer entrar?

Shikamaru- Não valeu... Se não a MINHA mãe me manda pra um reformatório...

Temari- *da risada* Conheço essa historia...

Shikamaru- *da risada*

Temari- *com as chaves na mão, mas brincando com elas* Então...

Shikamaru- Você acha que agente podia sair de novo um dia desses?

Temari- *cora violentamente* C-claro... Quando você quiser...

Shikamaru- Ótimo. Eu te ligo pra gente marcar.

Temari- Ok. *abrindo a porta*

Shikamaru- então tchau. *da um selinho na Temari*

Temari- *extremamente corada* o-o que?

Shikamaru- *se vira pra sair andando*

Temari- *se recompõe* Pera ai!... *segura o ombro do Shikamaru*

Shikamaru- Sim?

Temari- Voce me beijou e agora...

Shikamaru- *corando* ... *essa eu não esperava*

Temari- eu te beijo.

Shikamaru virou para olhá-la enquanto se aproximavam cada vez mais ate selarem seus lábios. Um beijo ansiado pelos dois. Pouco depois se separaram, corados, em busca de ar.

Temari- Estarei esperando você ligar.

Disse ela soltando seus braços do pescoço de Shikamaru deixando-o surpreso, mas feliz, no meio da rua.

Shikamaru- Acredito que comecei bem... *Sorri de um modo meio bobo*

----------------------------------------- Na segunda feira seguinte...

Ino- Ai ai a nossa primeira aula é com o Kakashi-Sensei!! Eu vou perguntar pra ele se eh verdade ou não... Ai estou ansiosa.

Neji- Não se anima tanto Lourinha, você não sabe o que ele vai responder...

Shikamaru- Ou onde você vai parar depois de perguntar...

Ino- Ai gente! Bando de otimistas!

Naruto- Você que é cara-de-pau!

Nesse momento todos os outros 7 alunos restantes olharam para ele com um olhar surpreso, pensando "Quem é ele para dizer isso?".

Kakashi- Todo mundo senta que essa jossa vai começar, e coloquem as lições de casa em cima da mesa senão vou marcar que não fizeram.

Ino- Ei! Kakashi-Sensei eu quero te perguntar uma coisa!!!!!

Kakashi- O que foi matraca.

Ino- Aquele rumor que você esta saído com o Iruka-Sensei é verdadeiro?!

Kakashi- *Olha pra ela com olhar 43* Por que você não vai perguntar pra a Kurenai-Sensei na detenção depois da aula?

Toda sala caiu na risada com a resposta que Kakashi-Sensei tinha dado para Ino, afinal ela tinha pedido para levar uma patada, com uma boca grande que nem aquela ela ainda levaria muitas...

Shikamaru- Eu avisei!!

Ino- Cala boca, Cabeça oca!

Temari- Nossa Ino, você faz a merda e o Shika-Kun que leva a culpa? Que educação é essa?

Shikamaru- Temari-Chan, não se meta no meio, deixe-a quieta, ela esta com a cabeça quente, já já ela se acalma.

Temari- *Ri* Hai!

**Owari...**

Anana: Oi de novo gente, DESCULPA O SUPER ATRASO!!! Agente teve um lapso de falta de criatividade essa semana... E de preguiça. Agente vai tentar postar o 5 o mais rápido possível mas sem data prevista!! Gomene... Jaa.

Tatah- Povo... mancada nossa não escrever + tavamos sem inspiração e eu tinha uma bolha em cada pe, ai não da ne? Bom... si e somente SI a nossa inspiração volta agente continua a postar de 2 em 2 dias + eh somente SI  se não vai se 4 em 4 dias. Desculpa ai e é só isso.

As 2as- Kissus!


	5. Chapter 5 Weeeeee!

**Anana: **Mais um capitulo atrasado que chegou... Uhul!

**Tatah- **Pois eh gente... mancada nossa, de novo... Mais a nossa inspiração não volta é a ananá baixo um monte de jogin i nós fica jogando ao invés di trabalha...

**Anana:** JOGA A CULPA EM MIN JOGA :[

**Tatah- **Sim e em outra coisa também + ce eu fala c fica irritada... curtam o capitulo =D/

**Anana: **Eeeh encosto. Luan ta certo!! o/ Brincando, te amo tatá :*

**Tatah- **agente termina isso depois ou nunca que essa bagaca começa u.u/

**Anana: **Okay okay... Jaa!

**Capitulo 5- Weeeeee...**

Dias antes... Na casa da Hinata...

Já faziam alguns minutos que Kiba estava sentado na frente de Neji e nenhum dos dois tinha falado alguma coisa ainda. Sakura e Hinata estavam no andar de cima arrumando um quarto para a nova moradora.

Neji- Então... Você esta namorando a minha prima?

Kiba- Não. Eu ainda não pedi ela.

Neji- Então por que estão agindo como namorados?

Kiba- Não acho que estejamos agindo como namorados.

Neji- Então por que segura a mão dela?

Kiba- Por acidente, apenas às vezes, ninguém vê e eu solto rapidamente.

Neji- Pretende se casar com ela?

Kiba- E-eu só tenho 16 que nem você.

Neji- Sábia resposta...

Depois de quase horas de conversa... Ou melhor: interrogatório. Neji já sabia de tudo o que queria saber e mais um pouco.

Neji- Ultima pergunta...

Kiba- Sim?

Neji- Você realmente beijou a Hinata dentro daquele closet?

Kiba- Sim, mas não do jeito que você esta pensando.

Kiba respondeu a essa pergunta sorrindo o que deixou Neji confuso.

Neji- Beijou ou não beijou porra?

Kiba- Beijei-

Logo apos ouvir isso Neji se exaltou e agarrou a gola da camiseta de Kiba encarando-o furiosamente.

Kiba- Na testa *ainda sorridente*

Neji- O que?!

Kiba- Um beijo... Na testa...

Neji- *solta à gola da camiseta e começa a raciocinar* Na testa...

Kiba- Eu sei que e Hinata é uma pessoa muito tímida e tinha quase certeza que nunca havia beijado antes.

Neji- Entendo...

Kiba- Eu não gosto de forçar as pessoas a fazerem o que não querem então dei um beijo na testa dela. Eu gosto dela há um tempo, mas um beijo a força por um concurso de comer nachos ninguém merece...

Neji- Kiba... Você me surpreendeu. Pode namorar a Hinata SE ELA quiser.

Kiba- Entendido.

Neji- E mais uma coisa:-

Kiba- Se eu a fizer derramar uma única lagrima vou me arrepender disto pelo resto de vida e tals...

Neji- Exato.

Kiba- Beleza então. Estamos entendidos?

Neji- Estamos... Mais eu vou estar te observando de perto ouviu?

Kiba- Claro.

E tudo foi encerrado com um aperto de mãos.

Enquanto isso no andar de cima Sakura e Hinata conversavam animada e inocentemente sobre um assunto qualquer, sem saber da quase-guerra no andar de baixo.

Hinata- *termina de arrumar uma cama* Pronto! Por enquanto você dorme no meu quarto ate arrumarem o de hospedes...

Sakura- Tem certeza de que não sou um incômodo? O Itachi-sensei "mandou" eu morar aqui...

Hinata- Imagina... Você andava mesmo meio depressiva sozinha naquela casa... *sorri* Me deixava preocupada...

Sakura- Desculpa e obrigada. *sorri*

Hinata- Mais é outra coisa que me preocupa agora... *olhando pra baixo*

Sakura- O que?

Hinata- A suposta conversa do Neji com o Kiba *suspira*

Sakura- é mesmo... Mais com a gente aqui ele tem mais chances de sobreviver... *da risada*

Hinata- Afu... *senta, suspira*

Sakura- Ta desculpa... *senta do lado de Hinata* Vai dar tudo certo...

Hinata- Vai mesmo?

Sakura- Vai! O Shikamaru me disse que ele pode surpreender as pessoas às vezes...

Hinata- Ate o Neji?

Sakura- Ate o Neji se ele for esperto!

Hinata- Você ta certa... Vai dar tudo certo!

Sakura- Por falar no Kiba...

Hinata- O-o que foi?

Sakura- Dês de quando você gosta dele? Por que você não me contou? Ele age diferente com você? *enxurrada de perguntas*

Hinata- Calma, calma! Uma de cada vez... *atordoada com tanta pergunta*

Sakura- Tá...

Hinata- Não critique as minhas respostas e não peça para eu ser mais especifica ok?

Hinata já conhecia sua amiga há muito tempo e deixava bem claro quando não queria ser especifica em suas respostas. Era um jeito de evitar brigas e uma enxurrada ainda maior de perguntas.

Sakura- Ok... Ok... Dês de quando você gosta dele?

Hinata- Há algum tempo...

Sakura- Por que voce não me contou?

Hinata- Porque eu não tinha certeza se gostava ou não.

Sakura- Tem certeza agora?

Hinata- Passo.

Passo significava que a pessoa não queria responder a pergunta...

Sakura- Ta... Ele age de forma diferente quando esta com você?

Hinata- Passo.

Sakura- Você não pode passar todas!

Algumas regras do "passo" ainda tinham que ser especificadas, ou melhor, criadas...

Hinata- Ta! Sim, agora eu tenho certeza que gosto dele. *corada*

Sakura- Ok... Você diria sim se ele te pedisse agora?

Hinata- Não sei.

Sakura- Ele beija bem?

Hinata- *mais corada* P-passo...

Sakura- Hunnn... O cabelo dele é macio?

Hinata- É-é...

Sakura- Bem-

Hinata- Chega! Já deu... Falei o que tinha que falar... *envergonhada*

Sakura- Ah... *queira saber mais*

Hinata- Por que agora é a minha vez!

Sakura- AN?!?!?!?!?!?!

Hinata- *respira fundo* Você gosta do Itachi-sensei?

Sakura- *MUITO envergonhada* E-eu não quero falar sobre isso...

Hinata- Ta desculpa...

Sakura- Obrigada...

Hinata- Assunto delicado não é?

Sakura- Muito...

Nesse momento Sakura teve a idéia da semana: espionar a conversa de Neji e Kiba.

Sakura- Vamos espiar a conversa deles?

Hinata- Não sei não...

Sakura- Eu sei que você quer...

Hinata- Hunnn... Ta pode ser...

Sakura- Wee...

As duas desceram as escadas nas pontas dos pés e se esconderam atrás da porta da cozinha que dava para a sala onde os dois estavam. Sakura abriu levemente a porta para poder ve-los e assim que começar a ver...

Sakura- Aaa... Eles tão apertando as mãos... *decepcionada*

Hinata- Eh mesmo...

La no fundo, bem no fundo suponho que ambas queriam um pequeno barraco... Claro que Sakura queria mais que Hinata... Mas acho que isso não vem ao caso.

As 2as- *sentam no chão da cozinha* Afu...

Sakura- Ai, ai...

Hinata- É mesmo... Ai, ai...

Neste exato instante Neji abre a porta da cozinha assustando muito as duas "espias"

Neji- O que é isso?

Sakura- É que tivemos fome. *resposta imediata*

Neji- E estão no chão por quê?...

Hinata- Por que prato caiu.

Neji- Eu não ouvi nada caindo...

Hinata- Então esta surdo...

Sakura- *se levanta* É mesmo... *ajuda Hinata a levantar* Como já limpamos a bagunça que fizemos vamos tomar banho...

Neji- Ok... Pode ir Sakura... Hinata, você não quer dizer tchau ao convidado?

Hinta corou violentamente ao raciocinar o que seu primo havia dito.

Hinata- Ok... Já vou...

Sakura- *sobe pro banho*

Neji acompanhou Hinata que acompanhou Kiba que não disse uma palavra. Quando chegaram a porta Neji a abriu e foi embora... Sem mais nem menos... Deixando Kiba e Hinata sozinhos...

Kiba- Acho que é para eu ir embora...

Hinata- Eu também acho... *apesar de eu gostar de ter você por perto*

Kiba- Então... *vermelho*

Hinata-...

Kiba- Ate segunda...

Ao dizer isso Kiba deu um rápido beijo na bochecha de Hinata por causa de Neji que com certeza estaria observando tudo. Ela ficou muito, muito vermelha, enquanto ele a olhava nos olhos esperando alguma reação... Que quando veio não foi bem a esperada...

Hinata-... A-ate... *bate a porta na cara do Kiba*

Kiba- *Por que não previ essa reação?...* *com o nariz sangrando um pouco* *Meus Deus... Que mira...* *sai andando segurando o nariz*

Enquanto isso Hinata estava com as costas apoiadas na porta paralisada. Coração batendo forte, respiração acelerada, muito corada e uma enorme sensação de felicidade. Amor? Foi a primeira coisa que veio na mente de Hinata que sacudiu a cabeça e começou a se recompor para encarar mais um interrogatório de Sakura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voltando para Segunda-feira... Na hora do almoço.

Sasuke- Eu sabia! Eu avisei que ia sair merda.

Ino- Cala sua boca Sasuke, não te perguntei.

Naruto- Mas Ino, você pediu por isso!

Shikamaru- Ninguém mandou Ino. Você que quis ser a cara-de-pau da turma.

Ino- E dês de quando o que eu sou ou deixo de ser é da sua conta?

Temari- Iiih... Dês de quando isso irrita a nossa pessoa?...

Ino- Dês de que eu conheço vocês!

Neji- Mas isso... Não era bem uma pergunta...

Ino- QUEM TE PERGUNTOU?

Sakura- Não grita querida.

Ino- Fica quieta Testuda.

Temari- Iiih, a porca revoltou.

Nesse momento todo mundo soltou AQUELA gargalhada... Fazendo Ino cada vez mais estressada...

Ino- *Esmaga Sanduiche natural que estava comendo* E eu ainda chamo vocês de amigos.

Temari- *Apoia o braço no ombro de Shikamaru e toma um gole do suco* Caiu recheio na sua roupa.

Ino- AI MERDA! *Corre pro banheiro*

Sakura- Gente vamos fazer um piquenique hoje a tarde?

Sasuke- *desviada repentina do assunto ou foi impressão minha?*

Hinata- Parece legal!!

Temari- Um piquenique... Interessante...

Shikamaru- Eu vou ter que fazer a comida?

Sakura- ... Não?

Shikamaru- Então estou dentro.

Temari- Folgado.

Gaara- Eu quero ir...

Shino- Ah... Não posso ir... Aniversario da minha mãe...

Sakura- Mande parabéns pra ela por mim!

Shino- Ah... Claro... Por que não?

Kankurou- Eu tenho que fazer a lição atrasada.

Lee- Ah... Eu vou!

Naruto- Eu vou, eu vou, eu vou!

Sasuke- Também...

Temari- Ta bem...

Hinata- Eu e a Sakura fazemos a comida...

Kiba- Eu quero ir!

Sakura- To bom então... Só o Kankurou e o Shino não vão? E a ino?

Shikamaru- A Ino vai ficar o piquenique inteiro xingando a Temari pelo recheio.

Temari- Ahan. Ninguém mandou esmagar o sanduiche.

Sakura- Okay... Então a Ino também não vai... Nos encontramos no parque as 4?

Todos concordaram com o horário e o lugar... A aula passou lentamente para alguns e rapidamente para outros... Mas o que isso importava? Quando Hinata, Sakura e Neji voltaram para casa as duas garotas se trancaram na cozinha...

Sakura- Ah... Estou ansiosa...

Hinata- Ehehe... Eu também...

Sakura- Quantos sabores de sanduiche vamos fazer?

Hinata- Ah... Uns 4?

Sakura- Bom... São 10 pessoas... Então tem que ser 10 de cada...

Hinata- Agente... Vai levar o que para beber?...

Sakura- ... Água?

Hinata- Só água?

Sakura- ... Coca cola... E suco?

Hinata- Ah... Então ta bom... Agente pode usar a geladeirinha do Neji pra levar...

Sakura- Agora é só fazer os sanduiches então... E imaginar que se o Chouji estivesse aqui agente teria que fazer o dobro de sanduiches...

Elas começaram a fazer os sanduiches e terminaram meia hora antes do horário de sair... Então correram para se trocar, o que não demorou muito, pois Hinata simplesmente pegou uma blusa qualquer e uma calca jeans e Sakura como não tem muitas roupas pegou uma saia e uma regata... Que conjuntos.

Quando chegaram todos já sentavam conversando, com cara de fome... Mas o que elas podiam ter feito? Deixado metade da comida pra fora? Aquela geladeirinha era pequena! Parecia um quebra cabeça de 200 peças por tudo la dentro...

Temari- Vocês demoraram fofas!

Sakura- Gomen! Agente teve que fazer caber todos os sanduiches nessa mini geladeirinha... Que inferno.

Shikamaru- Voces trouxeram algo para beber?

Sakura- Sim Shikamaru, nos trouxemos a sua Coca Cola.

Shikamaru- Obrigado.

Hinata- Ah... *Poem a geladeirinha no meio do pano que Temari trouxe para que eles sentassem* Podem pegar o que quiserem...

Todos comeram de tudo... Ate que certo sanduiche virou o assunto.

Kiba- *morde o sanduiche* Qual é o recheio desse? *encarando o sanduiche* Eh... Bom... De um jeito... Diferente...

Hinata- Pasta de amendoim! *sorrindo*

Shikamaru- Incrível!

Todos encaram o Shikamaru. O que tinha de tão incrível naquele simples sanduiche?

Shikamaru- É-é perfeito!

Temari-... Por que?

Shikamaru- Ele eh doce e salgado certo?

Sakura- Certo. *acompanhando o raciocínio*

Shikamaru- Então é como se fosse a refeição e a sobremesa em um prato só!

Todos-...

Shikamaru- Pensem assim: Menos panelas pra lavar, menos pratos e talheres, menos trabalho pra fazer e pra comer! *praticamente venerando o sanduiche*

Naruto- Isso é que é preguiça ein?

Shikamaru- Parabéns Hinata! *cumprimenta* Você é um gênio! *comendo sanduiche*

Hinata- A Sakura também ajudo a fazer...

Shikamaru- *cumprimenta a Sakura também* Parabéns...

Sasuke- *pega um e morde* Isso eh...

Kiba- Estranho e Bizarro?

Sasuke- Total... *comendo*

O resto do piquenique foi praticamente normal... Ate o ULTIMO sanduiche...

Naruto- Eu querooo... *cara de choro*

Lee- Mais você já comeu todos os seus e mais um do Sasuke.

Sakura de quem é esse sanduiche?

Neji- Eu acho que é seu... Todo mundo comeu 4...

Sakura- Não eu comi 4 também...

Gaara- Então é meu... Acho que comi 3...

Kiba- Então come esse e pronto...

Gaara- Mas eu não to com fome...

Lee- Então me da.

Gaara- Mas não seria justo com o Naruto...

Shikamaru- Ele já comeu 5... Mais um e ele vai fazer companhia pro Chouji...

Gaara- *divide o sanduiche ao meio* Acho que esta resolvido... *da uma metade pro Naruto e outra pro Lee*

Lee- Obrigado! *comendo*

Naruto- Valeow... *com a boca cheia*

Sasuke- Não fale de boca cheia...

Naruto- Estaw beon... *falando com a boca cheia*

Kiba- Gente mudando de assunto... Alguém pode me ajudar na matéria de matemática? Eu to boiando total...

Lee- O Gaara me ajuda em todas as matérias... Ele é ótimo pra explicar, fica tudo mais simples...

Gaara- Só não consigo ajudar mais do que 2 "por aula"

Hinata- Eu entendi bem essa matéria, posso te ajudar.

Kiba- Obrigad-

Neji- Deixa que eu ajudo. Sou bom em matemática.

Hinata- Imagina Neji-kun, eu insisto *voz cínica*

Shikamaru- *não sei se o que me assusta mais... O fato de o Neji oferecer ajuda pra alguém ou a Hinata sendo cínica...*

Neji- Então esta bem...

Shikamaru- *É... A Hinata assusta mais...*

Temari- Hinata-Chan... Você esta bem?

Hinata- *Cora* Estou sim... Por que?...

Temari- Ah... Nada não...

Naruto- *Termina de comer a metade do sanduiche* Esse negocio é muito bom...

Todo o resto- Você já falou isso umas 80 vezes Naruto.

Gaara- ... 62 na verdade...

Lee- Você realmente gosta de ver o lado matemático do mundo.

Gaara- Não, mas sabia que vocês iam falar isso uma hora ou outra, então eu contei.

Sakura- Ah... Então ta bom.

Depois disso todos ficaram conversando como pessoas normais... Ou pelo menos aos olhos de outras pessoas, que não ouviam exatamente as extravagâncias do grupinho... Por exemplo Lee, Gaara e Naruto discutindo sobre as notas de matemática... Sasuke e Sakura jogando um joguinho idiota não identificado, Hinata encarando Kiba e Neji conversando... Assustada.

Os dias passavam como um raio, e quando eles menos percebiam já havia passado mais de duas semanas... Apesar de nada, mais NADA, ter mudado... Bando de gente lerda, devo dizer. Mas voltando a linha de raciocínio... Sasuke e Naruto estavam... Proximos? Talvez, não é a palavra certa, mas por enquanto ela serve. Kiba e Hinata... A mesma coisa. Neji? Continua revoltado... Chouji finalmente saiu do hospital, mas continua comendo... Então logo estará no caminho de volta. Ino como decidiu realmente virar a cara-de-pau do grupo começou a visitar a sala de detenção todos os dias, alem de não deixar Shikamaru e Temari em paz, que continuam juntos e pode-se dizer cada vez mais bizarros.  
Já era uma bela tarde de sol quando Shikamaru despertou, olhou para o relógio e viu os embaçados 1:26 que estavam marcados. Suspirou... Estava atrasado. Foi com a sua lerdeza diária ate o armário e pegou uma roupa qualquer para que quando chegasse a escola não estar em seus pijamas... De novo. Pegou uma fruta da prateleira da cozinha, junto com sua mochila, e saiu.

No caminho para a escola foi refletindo profundamente... Ou era o que parecia para as pessoas que o observavam.

Shikamaru- *com a fruta na boca*...* não lavei... Droga...*

Chegou na sala e muito animado abriu a porta.

Shikamaru- Cheguei!

Iruka- Atrasado de novo Shikamaru?

Shikamaru- Eu acabei dormindo demais Sensei. Gomene. *Senta na cadeira e joga cabeça pra traz se preparando para tirar mais uma soneca*

Temari- Vai dormir um pouco mais querido?

Shikamaru- Aaaah vou.

Temari- Você é mesmo um preguiçoso!

Shikamaru- Um preguiçoso útil ouviu bem? Eu durmo, mas tenho notas boas, então não tem do que reclamar.

Temari- Realmente, um preguiçoso CDF.

Shikamaru- Não reclama.

Iruka- Shikamaru, trouxe a lição de casa?

Shikamaru- *Pega um bolo de papeis da mochila*... Ta ai no meio.

Iruka- Pode começar a procurar então.

Shikamaru- *Tira uma folha completamente aleatória do meio do bolo*... Achei.

Iruka- Muito bem... Mas da próxima vez tente entregá-la... Em um formato normal... Não como uma bola.

Shikamaru- Claro claro...

Esse era o cenário da maioria dos dias na escola... Mas normalmente Shikamaru chegava na terceira aula... Não da sexta. Mas isso não vem a tona agora, o que importava é que... Bom, mudando de assunto... Quando acabou todas as aulas uma aluna foi visitar a biblioteca... A procura de seu professor de física.

Sakura- Ahn... U-Uchiha-San...

Itachi- Ah! *Leva um susto* O-Ola... Haruno-San...

Sakura- Ah... Tudo bem?...

Itachi- Não foi nada... Só... Levei um susto, você chegou muito... Sorrateiramente...

Sakura- Gomen...

Itachi- O que... Você queria falar?

Os dois não conseguiam se encarar diretamente, a vergonha por algum motivo não os permitia, mas isso já não é novidade.

Sakura- Ah... É que... Eu tava pensando... Você...

Itachi- Eu...?

Sakura- Eu queria saber se... Você esta bravo comigo...

Itachi- Por que estaria, Haruno-San?

Sakura- Ah... Você parou de me chamar na aula e...

Itachi- Ah... Isso... É que... Reclamaram que só você respondia as perguntas e...

Sakura- Ah...

Itachi- Eu... Vou tentar... Chamar todo mundo... Sem as pessoas reclamarem.

Sakura- Ah... Ta bom... Era... Só isso mesmo... Arigatou... Ahn... Então...

Itachi- Então?

Sakura- Ah... Ate amanha...  
Itachi- Ate!

Sakura saiu apressadamente da biblioteca, obviamente mais envergonhada do que quando entrou... Itachi também não era uma exceção, com a cara vermelha igual a um tomate e coisas assim... O motivo? Eles não sabiam. Era interessante? Muito.

Sentados sobre a sombra de uma árvore Shikamaru e Temari conversavam... Mentira... Cochilavam.

Ino- Ooooiiii gente bonita!!!!

Suponho que é totalmente desnecessário dizer que ambos acordaram assustados com o berro da Ino e muito, muito irritados...

Temari- Não deveria estar na detenção?

Ino- Deveria, mas disse que ia ao banheiro e vim aqui.

Shikamaru- Pra que?

Ino- Para ver o MEU MELHOR amigo *senta do lado do Shikamaru e fica agarrando o braço dele*

Shikamaru- *voz de criancinha* Sai carrapato,sai,sai! *empurrando a Ino de leve*

Temari- *voz de criancinha maligna* Minha mãe diz que carrapato só sai com álcool e um fósforo.

Ino- Ai gente... Que psicopatas vocês...

Temari- Olha!

Ino- O que?

Temari- Você falou uma palavra com mais de 2 silabas sem errar, meus parabéns! *cumprimenta*

Ino- Sua chata!

Shikamaru- Não berra sua escandalosa...

Ino- BERRO SIM!

Shikamaru- Não no meu ouvido porra...

Kurenai- Ino, você esta ai...

Ino- Estou fofa. *aperta ainda mais o braço do Shikamaru*

Kurenai- Mas deveria estar la na detenção.

Ino- N-A-O quero.

Kurenai- Vem logo que você ta sobrando sua cara-de-pau.

Ino- Não to sobrando nada ne Shikamaru-kun? *aperta ainda mais o braço do Shikamaru*

Shikamaru- Na verdade ta...

Kurenai- Pronto! A pura,crua e dura verdade. Vamos agora?

Ino- Seu imbecil! *empurra o Shikamaru e sai correndo*

Kurenai- Você só me deu mais trabalho...

Temari- Ele pede desculpas...

Kurenai- *vai embora*

Temari- Acho que assustamos ela um pouco com a nossa encenação de criancinhas psicopatas...

Shikamaru- *da risada* Mas... *voz de criancinha psicopata* Foi divertido...

Temari- *idem* Foi mesmo...

No pouco tempo que passavam juntos Temari e Shikamaru eram um casal relativamente normal, mas tinham um talento fora do comum para atuar. Quando estão em grupo se isolam encenando cenas de séculos anteriores, assassinos, psicopatas e criancinhas... Um passatempo um pouco fora do comum mais muito útil e divertido na opinião deles.

Nesse instante Naruto e Sasuke apareceram e se juntaram a eles com um pote de balas de gelatina coloridas com formato de ursinhos...

Sasuke- Então... Vocês assustaram a Ino com uma encenação de criancinhas psicopatas? *come uma bala*

Shikamaru- Exatamente.

Temari- Foi divertido e eu acho que ela se assustou de verdade. *da risada*

Naruto- E como, mais precisamente, vocês fazem isso?

Temari- *voz de criancinha psicopata* Uhuhuhu... *pega ursinho* Olha Shika-kun! *sorrindo*

Shikamaru- O que? * voz de criancinha psicopata*

Temari- *torcendo a cabeça do ursinho ate ela sair* A cabeça dele sai se você torcer.

Shikamaru- Nooosa, que legal! *pega cabeça do ursinho e come*

Os 2- *dão risadinha maléfica*

Naruto- E-eu já entendi... *com medo*

Sasuke- Vocês deveriam ir para o clube de teatro... *com arrepios*

Depois desse momento psico-teatral bizarro a tarde passou "normalmente"

**Owari...**

**Anana:** Ahn... Entao neah povin... Cabo!

**Tatah-** Mintira ki ainda tem mais, so que por motivos pessois nao sabemos quando vao sair os proximos capitulo...

**Anana:** ... Pessoais... Claro... Bom, agente anda meio ocupada talz... Entao ... Bom, nao emporta, a fic vai continuar ! So que mais lentamente... Nao nos matem *Se esconde atraz da thais*

**Tatah-** Exato! Os capitulos vao sair digamos que aleatoriamente por isso recomendo, pra quem gosta da fic, que coloque alerta o/

**Anana:** A cada capitulo postado agente vai atualizar no perfil okay? Pra voces nao perderem a cabeca .-.

**Tatah-** Desculpa povo, mas essa eh a dura realidade... u.u/

**Anana-** Dura e crua UHSUAHUSAHS Bom... Vamos la. jaa!

**As 2as:-** kissus


	6. Chapter 6 Oh! Fundue!

Tatah- Galeeeera... a quanto tempo ein? Minhas mais sinceras e infelizes desculpas por esse desastre que foi a organização para o começo desse capitulo, mas como a grande maioria já deve saber: eu e a nana moramos beeeem longe uma da outra e minhas notas tavam capengas... MAS o segundo iten já foi resolvido eu tirei um 10 no boletim e estou nas nuvems! Mais uma vez pesso perdão pelo atrasao e antes que eu me esqueça gostaria de agradecer muitíssimo os mais de 540 clikes na nossa fic vcs não tem idéia do que isso signifca pra nos muito obrigada a quem vai continuar a acompanha a fic mesmo com essas falhas e agradeço a minhas amigas pelo incentivo. Já escrevi d+ gente... kissu and ENJOY!

* * *

~~~~~~Sala de aula, começo de semana~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lá estavam eles, mais uma segunda-feira barulhenta... Como sempre

Ino- porque Temari-chan?

Temari –por que o que, porra?

Ino- Porque você não me fala o nome do seu batom Temari-chan? *rolando na mesa da Temari*

Temari – Não me chame de "chan" sua porca intrometida.

Ino- E porque não?

Temari- Putaquelosparilhos Ino! Cala essa tua boca cheia de batom-de-camelô ou EU calo ela! *com um grampeador na mão*

Ino- Tah de TPM eh o miss stress? *fazendo o maior bico de emburrada*

Temari- é Ino é...

A ESSA altura qualquer desculpa valia... Mesmo os garotos ao lado que não tinham como não ouvir a "animada conversa" entre as duas "amigas" arregalaram os olhos e pensaram em unissoro ""Temari de TPM?"" e sabiamente se afastaram da feliz discussão ao lado... Mas Temari não estava de TPM so não queria conversa...

Ino- Mas qual eh a cor do seu batom? QUAL?

Ino NASCEU com o dom da implicância, chatice e, claro, burrice.

Temari- *em uma explosão quase atômica* PURPURA PEROLADO PORRA!*

Não preciso dizer que era mentira... E que a Ino acreditou...

Ino- Mas púrpura não é um tipo de laranja ou amarelo? O seu é tão clarinho, um tipo tem de pele...

[n/a: para quem não entendeu púrpura eh um tom de roxo bem forte e se quiser mais informações va ao ]

Temari- Mas esse É o novo púrpura, pode ter certeza!

Ino- Nossa, mas como é que eu não sabia?

Temari- Pois é neh, como? *e eu me pergunto isso todo ano quando você consegue acompanhar a sala e passar...*

A ignorância eh REALMENTE uma benção... para os inteligentes!

Ino- Mas... qual a loja?

Temari- qualquer uma que não seja o camelô onde você compro o seu...

TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMA INO! |o/~\o|

Ino- Ai! Sua mal-educada! *vai embora*

Temari- Sera que a infelicidade dela valeu a pouca diversão que tive? *pensa por milissegundos* concerteza valeu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Mais tarde, no almoço

Chouji- da pra acreditar que eu já posso comer o que e quanto eu quiser? *com a boca cheia*

Todos- Não.

Chouji- nossa... valeu pelo voto de confiança ein...

Neji- Não há de que. *bebendo a 3ª caixa de suco*

Shikamaru- *olha pro chouji com akela cara de to-poko-me-fudendo-pro-que-voce-come* você ainda morre de indigestão...

Naruto- i-isso não foi meio rude?

Temari- não, ele tah certo...

Kiba- tem alguma coisa irritando vocês?

TemarieShikamaru- o clima...

Hinata- como assim?

Temari- tah um calor dos inferno!

Shikamaru-Muito quente!

Ino- eu não acho...

A mini blusa e o mini shorts que Ino vestia eram mínimos detalhes, ok?

Neji- então vamos fazer uma festa do fundue?

Temari- *110% cínica* claaaarooo... NÃO ouviu o que eu falei não o montinho de bosta? *111% irritada*

Neji- eu sei que ta calor, mas eh uma idéia dazora não eh?

-gota geral-

Sasule- é so ligar o ar condicionado no máximo...

Shikamaru- mas que idéia de mer-

Neji- DE GENIO!

-gota geral- [2]

Neji- acompanha a minha linha de pensamento: agente fecha a casa toda, liga o ar condicionado, fica com frio e como fundue pra se esquenta!

Sakura- isso não me parece uma "linha" de pensamento...

Sasuke- realmente... ta mais pra uma linha de pneu quem um bêbado zarolho deixou em um estrada montanhosa enquando tentava passar por cima de uma barata igualmente bêbada...

[n/a tatah- imaginem a cena! =D]

Kiba- tah,tah, mas se você sugeriu vai se na tua casa!

Neji- na-da-a-vê!

Kankurou-vai dizer que não tem ar-condicionado na sua casa?

Neji- não mesmo...

Shikamaru- pobre eh foda...

Naruto- mentira esfarrapada!

Neji- então vai na sua!

Naruto- Não! A ultima foi La!

Sasuke- gente...

De uma forma muuuuuito anormal todos calaram a boca e olharam curiosos para Sasuke que agradecia o fim da discussão entre seus amigos...

Sasuke- a festa pode ser na minha casa.

Naruto- serio?

Sasuke- ahãn.

Temari- tem ar-condicionado na sua casa?

Sasuke- sim.

Shikamaru- e qual a temperatura fica?

Sasuke- 10graus.

Estado de choque g-e-r-a-l. que tipo de gente tem um ar-condicionado que fica a 10 graus? [n/a: o Sasuke dã!]

Kankuro- entao tah marcado esse sábado na casa do Sasuke!

Sakura- tem certeza que não eh incomodo?

Neji- ele tem, ele tem... agora vo indo que tem muita lição...

Hinata- que bom vai estudar! *feliz por ver seu primo se dedicar aos estudos ao menos uma vez na vida*

Shino- você acha mesmo?... ele vai e copia a minha... *levanta e sai andando*

Neji- ate! *vai indo atrás do Shino*

Kankuro- um bejo na bunda e ate segunda galerinha! *indo*

Hinata- + hoje não eh segunda?

Sakura- bejo na bunda?

Temari- so abre a boca pra arrota e fala merda mesmo... *vai embora*

Depois da maior debandada de gente nada alem uns poucos grãos de arroz e suco babado sobraram na mesa. E claro a certeza que a festa + bizarra e nonsense havia sido marcada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ quinta-feira~~

Já era quinta-feira, na 4ª aula da sala B. Hinata passava um singelo bilhete para Sakura que estava ao seu lado.

Hinata- *aos sussuros* Sa-sakura-chan...

Sakura- *iden* hai.

Assim que Hinata estendeu o bilhete nem um milissegundo a mais ou a menos Itachi-sensei o pega.

Itachi- não esperava isso de você Hinata-chan

Ele falava enquanto abria habilmente o pequeno e perfeitamente dobrado bilhete e lia em um tom que ninguém alem das duas conseguissem ouvir.

Itachi- "Sakura-chan, o Kankuro disse que a Ino disse pra ele que ouviu do Neji que falava com o Naruto que o Sasuke marcou a festa apartir das 7. Essa informação eh segura? Será que a gente consegue carona com alguém? Hinata"

Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha ao terminar de ler, aquilo mais parecia historia da mãe Joana do que um bilhete.

Itachi- mas... que... bagunça... *gota tamanho médio na cabeça de Itachi que se surpreedia a cada dia como os adolescentes conseguem se entender...*

Sakura- desculpe mesmo sensei!

Itachi- meu irmão combina a maior festa de fundue e não me avisa! Quanta irresponsabilidade!

Gotassa por parte das duas garotas donas do bilhete.

Itachi- eu posso dar carona pra vocês...

Hinata- serio mesmo?

Itachi- ahan.

Sakura- não precisa se incomodar sensei...

Ela sim que estava bastante incomodada, se sentia esquisita ao lado de Itachi, como se...se... não passasse do ratinho ao lado do leão... ou coisa do tipo.

Itachi- não, eu insisto! Já que forcei você a se mudar pra casa da Hinata eh o mínimo que posso fazer.

Sakura- então esta bem...

Ela sorriu gentilmente por algum motivo e por outro algum motivo isso o deixou envergonhado.

Itachi- mas eu mato o Sasuke por não ter me avisado! *volta a dar atenção pro resto da turma*

As 2- ||||' ok né...

O resto do dia foi "normal"... bem... isso depende do seu conceito de normal ou do meu? ... Enfim, teve o almoço o Chouji comeu demais, o Neji copio a lição do Shino e...e... A ino deu piti... Eh... acho que foi um dia normal, continuando...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sexta feira... na casa da ino...~~~~~~~~

As garotas estavam vendo as ropas pra festa, cada uma tinha levado um conjunto que pretendia usa e as otras opinavam lógico.

Ino- eu não tenho nada pra vestir!

Sakura- calma que tudo tem um jeito ^^/

Temari- mas que porr* eu to fazendo aqui mesmo?

Hinata- não fala assim Temari, você esta... esta... meio que... ajudando uma amiga!

Temari- péssimo argumento...

Ino- mas o que que eu faço? *"chorando"*

Hinata- personaliza as ropas antigas.

Sakura- é! Eu te ajudo!

Temari- compra roupas novas! Dã...

Ino- mas nada fica bom em mim! *chorado* eu sou uma loira triste!

Na cabeça das outras 3 pobres coitadas que estavam naquele quarto veio na cabeça o mesmo pensamento: "ela ta de TPM"...

Sakura- Ino, querida coma um chocolate *da chocolate* tem uma proteína que-

Ino- vai encher minha cara de espinha sua amiga-da-onça!

Temari- to. *da vidrinho*

Ino- o que eh isso?

Temari- anti-depressivo...

Ino- BUAAAA!

Hinata- vamos customizar uma camiseta sua! Qual?

Ino- essa... *choramingando*

Sakura- como você quer?

Ino- Ah! Eu quero ela sem mangas, frente única e...

Temari - *meu Deus que bipolaridade*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Horas + tarde

Ino- *põe camiseta* Tá linda, perfeita!

Temari- e o casaco?

Ino- + ta mó calor!

Hinata- + a casa do Sasuke vai ta muito frio, lembra? 10°

Ino- ponho esse! *põe casaco minúsculo* com... essa saia! *veste*

Temari- você vai congela sua mula!

Só para constar meu caro leitor (ou cara leitora XD) a meia esquerda da Hinata deveria ter mais tecido do que o "look" todo da Ino... u.ù'

Sakura- Põe uma calça e um tênis ino, vai ser melhor...

Ino – não.

Hinata- ok... vo por essa calça, essa blusa e esse casaco *mostra*

Sakura – Você uso essa blusa da última vez!

Temari- *fuça na mala da Hinata*põe essa!

Sakura- é!

Hinata- não! É muito aberta e curta e..e.. de alcinha e...e...

Temari- para de inventa desculpa menina!

Sakura- *falando baixin* é! Olha a blusa, ou melhor o que sobrou dela, da Ino.

Hinata- + eu não so ela!

Ino- ela quem fofas?

Temari- a Madonna.

Ino- Noooosssa eu adoro ela! *começa a dança e canta*

Sakura- você fica ótima nela! Põe,põe por favor!

Hinata- ta... + então você põe aquele seu casaco lindo!

Temari- qual?

Sakura- é o outro lá! Só que ele eh meio... sei lá. Marca a cintura

Hinata- por isso é ótimo!

Ino- *ainda cantando*

As3- *eu não mereço ISSO*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casa do Sasuke

Itachi- Sasuke!

Sasuke- *fudeu* oi?

Itachi- tem uma festa aqui é? Como você não me fala?

Sasuke- ficando com a boca fechada.

Itachi- *respira fundo* como é essa festa?

Itachi- é uma festa do fundue.

Itachi- nesse calor?

Sasuke- é! Com o ar condicionado ligado.

Itachi- de quem foi essa idéia?

Sasuke- minha.

Itachi- e você vai mexer com fogo?

Sasuke- sim...

Itachi- eu vou rever o seguro da casa...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casa do Naruto

Naruto- *fuçando o armário* cadê? *fuça + pro fundo* Achei! *pega* afu... me mataria se tivesse perdido essa calça! . . . Será que o Sasuke tem panela pro fundue? *liga* Alô? Oi. E ai? Eu? Ahan! Você tem a panela pro fundue? Tem? A ta... + vai faze de chocolate? Ahan... ta... ok! Eu levo a minha e a gente faz de queijo também! Ahan! Atê! Flws! *desliga* mas... AONDE ta a minha panela? *procurando* ai,ai,ai... Achei! *lavando* qual queijo eu compro?...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Casa do Shikamaru

Shikamaru- *dormindo* ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casa do Kankuro

Kankuro- Alô? Gaara? Não sei se alguém te falo, mas amanha vai ter uma festa na casa do Sasuke. É... Isso ai. E vai com ropa de frio por que é festa do fundue. E mais nada. Falous! *desliga* Ele tava na mesa com a gente + não falou nada... *sai andando e pensando*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casa do Gaara

Gaara- *colocado telefone no gancho* mas eu sabia que ia te festa... Sera que pode chamar o Lee? *olhando telefones* an... *liga pro neji* Neji? Pode chama o Lee? Ok... *desliga* que apressado... *liga pro Lee* Oi Lee! Como foi na prova de filosofia? Serio? Parabens! *cora* aw, valeu... magina, mas eu liguei pra sabe se você que ir lá numa festa... ahan... é na casa do Sasuke e me falaram pra ir com ropa de frio por que é uma festa do fundue... é... eu também não entendi. Ok! Até! *desliga*

[n/a tatah: credo! Como esse povo fala no telefone, pior que eu...]

~~~~~~~~~~~ A noite, mas ainda sexta na casa da Hinata quarto da Sakura

Sakura- *põe casaco* Ate que fica mesmo bom... + pra que eu to me arrumando? Ou melhor... Pra quem?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sabado de manha, Casa do Sasuke

Itachi- to saindo...

Sasuke- vai aonde?

Itachi- compra as frutas ne? Um bando de adolescentes com fome dentro de casa pode ser perigoso...

Sasuke- a ta... e o queijo?

Itachi- mas que queijo?

Sasuke- do fundue de queijo... Gênio.

Itachi- ok,ok... *saindo* que horas você marco a festa?

Sasuke- Não marquei hora...

Itachi- então marca,Gênio! *sai*

Sasuke- *pega celular* festa as 6:30 pm *digitando, envia pra todo mundo* Pronto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casa do Naruto

Naruto- *segurando monte de tralha do fundue* pra casa do Sasuke! *indo*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casa da Ino

Ino- *se arrumando* deus ajuda quem cedo se maqueia *passando rimal MAIS uma vez*

[n/a tatah- o passador de rimel da Ino mais parece uma vassoura de tão grande XD tentem imaginar]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Casa do Sasuke

~ding, dong~

Sasuke- *colocando toalhas na mesa* dane-se quem for!

~ ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong~

Sasuke- mas que insistencia irritante…

Naruto- *do lado de fora tocando a campainha com o nariz* '

Sasuke- *abre a porta* sim?

Naruto-... help... *quase morrendo*

Sasuke- Meu deus! *ajudando o Naruto a levar as coisas*

Os2 - *carregando tudo*

Sasuke- mas pra que você chegou tão cedo?

Naruto- pra ajudar ué!

A pilha de tralhas que Naruto havia trazido era tão alta que os dois nem se viam... Era realmente... Impressionante, que uma obra de arte arquitetônica.

Sasuke- vamos por naquela mesa...

Naruto- ok...

Os2- *colocam tudo na mesa*

Naruto- Valeu Sasuke!

Sasuke- *mas como ele tava tocando a campainha?*

Naruto- *desarrumando a pilha de garfinhos, panelas e etc,etc,etc...*

Sasuke- *ajudando* mas pra que você tem tanta coisa de fundue?

Naruto- mas eu nem sabia que tinha =D

Nesse exato instante os dois pegaram a mesma panela e acabaram de mãos dadas o que fez com que ficassem vermelhos e petrificados, não sabiam o porquê, eram amigos de infância só... Só?...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mercado~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi- *mas que porra de caligrafia é essa do meu irmão? Não da pra entende bugalhos! Deve se por isso que todos os professores reclamam* u_ú *pega chocolate* mas que roubo! Ò.ó

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Casa do Lee~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee- *fazendo lição de casa* mas isso não faz sentido... *liga pro Gaara* Alô? Oi. Me ajuda na lição? Ahan... A ta... Tudo bem! Ok, até! *deliga* lá,lá o Gaara vem aqui! *olha pra bagunça do quarto* oh, shit!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casa da Hinata~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura- *tomando café*

Hinata- Bom dia Sakura-chan

Sakura- Bom dia!

Hinata- a gente tem muito tempo ate a festa ne?

Sakura- nem sei que horas são...

Hinata-são umas 11 ou 11 e meia

Sakura- e a festa é...

Hinata- as 6:30 *lendo mensagem*

Sakura- então tem teeeeeeempo. Vamos fazer o que?

Hinata- temos que limpar a casa ToT

Sakura- ah... é tipo a nossa vez? *e as empregadas dormem eh isso? XD*

Hinata- meu pai fala que isso forma o caráter...

Sakura- então manda o neji arruma! XD

Hinata- *rindo* ne? XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casa do Shino~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[n/a tatah- casa do shino... sabia que por preguiça imagino muitas casas iguais desses secundarios? XD]

Shino- *falando com besouros* Isso aê galera! Fofuxo você no trapézio, Miguxo você com o fogo, Piquituxo você é o palhaço e Verduxo é o apresentador! *risada maníaca* Vou ser o primeiro dono de um circo de besouros! *risada maníaca [2]* ei! O que essa mosca ta fazendo ai? Ò.Ó

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casa do Kankuro~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kankuro- nossa hoje tem a festa lá... na casa de quem era mesmo?... *pega celular* merda sem bateria *taca na parede*

Celular- *liga*

Kankuro- aê! *olhando* ... a ta... na do Sasuke... será ki eh longe?... Tantoo fazzz... *dorme*

Celular- *fugindo pela janela* salve-se o circuito que puder! *pula*

Kankuro- ZZZZZZZZ

[n/a tatah: celular procurado! Se vc ver algum andando,mancando ou qualquer coisa do gênero por favor... Ajude-o -QQQQ XDDDD]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Casa do Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faltavam alguns minutos para a festa começar, o ar condicionado estava ligado a poucos, mas a temperatura já ha via caído de uma forma considerável. Sasuke arrumava os últimos detalhes como papeis, garfos e pratos enquanto Naruto esquentava o queijo. Ele estava arrepiado e quase tremia com a falta de calor, mas não falaria para Sasuke que havia esquecido o casaco em casa, afinal, aquilo era uma burrice realmente enorme... Enorme? Gigantesca isso sim! Uma festa do fundue aos 10° e ele estava sem casaco... Uma proeza digna de, Naruto claro.

Sasuke por outro lado arrumava tudo com a mente em outra coisa, ou melhor, em outra pessoa... Ele ainda estava tentando engolir a conclusão a qual tinha chegado há poucos dias... Não diria que odiava a situação, mas tbm não era a mais confortável possível, afinal que tipo de homem estaria bem se descobrisse que estava apaixonado por seu melhor amigo? E ainda tivesse certeza de que não era correspondido... Ele ainda se perguntava se era isso o que sentia, afinal nunca tinha pensado nessa "possibilidade" antes na vida e também, ele era homem, como poderia gostar de outro homem? Isso parecia a maior barreira dentro de sua mente, mas se não fosse isso porque se sentia feliz perto de seu amigo? Porque sorria só de vê-lo? Porque sentia palpitações quando ele estava por perto? E o mais importante: porque sentia um aperto no peito quando ele estava longe? Um aperto forte, uma saudade grande, por mais que fossem apenas poucas horas entre um dia e outro? E essa simples frase respondia a todas essas perguntas: "Eu o amo."

Sasuke- *mas como isso é possível?* ... *colocando pratos*

Naruto- *mas que frio, será q piora?* .

Ar-condicionado- ho,ho,ho! *lança vento frio nas costas do Naruto*

Naruto- *totalmente arrepiado* ||||'

[n/a tatah- ok... nota mental: parar de dar vida a objetos...]

Sasuke olhou para Naruto e mesmo de longe pode vê-lo se arrepiar...

Sasuke- se tem frio, ponha o casaco.

Naruto- então ne... o casaco...

Sasuke- o casaco...

Naruto- ta descansando lá em casa...

Ele olhava para cima e não nos olhos de seu amigo, nessas horas lhe faltava cara-de-pau... Nessas horas? Ou será quem com Sasuke ele não tinha coragem?

Sasuke- você deixou o seu casaco em casa?

Naruto- *acena positivamente com a cabeça*

Sasuke- *suspira* e eu achei que você não conseguisse mais me surpreender...

Naruto- desculpe...

Sasuke- magina, venha, vamos lá pra cima pegar um pra você...

Naruto- ta!

Os2- *subindo*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casa do Lee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee- *senta* afffuuu... arrumei tudo... ainda bem! Ele nunca viu essa bagunça... Eu acho... Sera que ele já ta chegando?

Campainha- ding dong.

Lee- nossa, que medo XD *abrindo a porta*

Gaara- boa tarde Lee.

Lee- b-boa tarde. *corado*

Mais uma vez essa reação do Lee, quando ele via Gaara e estavam sozinhos o ruivo era tão natural, espontâneo, feliz... Naquele momento Gaara estava sorrindo de forma tão relaxada a porta do amigo que este não pode deixar de se envergonhar ao ver a imagem quase angelical de seu amigo tão... Belo.

Os dois ficaram lá parados por um tempo indeterminado, simplesmente se olhando e sorrindo, corados... Quem olhasse a cena diria que estavam namorando.

Lee- entre! Desculpa.

Gaara- Magina.

Os dois entraram e foram direto para a sala de estudo, lá ficaram estudando e conversando...

~~~~~~~~~~~~Casa da Temari~~~~~~~~

Temari- *se arrumando*lá,lá,lá... Sera que o Shikamaru vai a pé? *ligando* Oi shika, você vai a pé pra casa do Sasuke? an... É que eu não tenho como ir e ia a pé... Não, tudo bem... Era só pra te companhia mesmo... N-não precisa, serio mesmo... ... ... mas... ta bom! *desliga* nossa... ele pode ser muito gentil... *pensando* Mas... a gente não ta junto oficialmente... e se não foi nada?... droga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Casa da Hinata~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata- Sakura-san, o Itachi-sensei já ta na porta!

Sakura- já to indo! *descendo as escadas*

As duas entraram no carro e a viagem seguiu silenciosa, muito silenciosa, um silencio bem desconfortável... ate quem alguém fala alguma coisa...

Hinata-I-itachi-sensei, tem alguém já na festa?

Itachi- quando eu passei só tava o Naruto lá ajudando...

Sakura- ajudando? O Naruto?

Itachi- bom, o importante é participar certo?

Com isso algumas risadas saíram e o clima estava mais leve...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casa do Kankuro

Kankuro- *acorda, olha o relógio* filha da puta! *levanta e sai correndo*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Momento nota da autora...

Tatah- pessoas... [a vá.] as horas tão muito locas aqui tipo... pro Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata e Sakura daqui a pouco começa a festa pro resto ainda falta um tempo então... Sei lá, acostumem-se XDDD ou melhor desculpa se fica muito confuso não há nada que eu possa faze .-. fim de ano eh assim mesmo. So isso... voltando a historia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casa do Kiba

Kiba- nossa... que brisa... *indo pra festa* Sera que a Hinata vai pode fica perto ou o Neji vai inferniza muito?...

Não muito longe dali...

Neji- se o Kiba pensa da Hinata, eu já ferro com ele! Nem pensar que vão fica juntos nessa festa!

...

Kiba- nossa que sensação ruim agora...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Casa da Ino

Ino- baby, baby, baby, baby ohhhhh... * """"""""""""""" cantando""""""""""""""""""* nossa daki a pouco a festa começa e acabei de acabar de me maquiar... eles me esperam...

[n/a: não conte com isso Ino, não mesmo...]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casa da Temari

Temari- *saindo*

Shikamaru- oi.

Temari- *cora* ah, oi...

Shikamaru- Vamos?

Temari- ahan...

Os2 - *indo*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Casa do Sasuke

- Quarto do Sasuke-

Sasuke- *abre armário* casacos, casacos...

Naruto - *analisando o quarto do Sasuke* *Nossa que organização... Tão limpo e arrumado... Se comparar com o meu, nossa... Mas pra que um quarto tão grande se ele tem tão poucos moveis?...*

Sasuke- Esse serve? *entrega casaco*

Naruto- Ah. Acho que sim... *veste*

Não me perguntem como... Mas o casaco ficou ENORME no Naruto...

Sasuke- *rindo* nossa, nem em mim esse casaco fica tão grande

Naruto- *cora* I-isso é culpa sua! *emburrado*

Sasuke- Calma que eu tenho outros...

Naruto- Não quero mais.

Sasuke- Vai ficar com frio então?

Naruto- Humf! Não. Vou ficar com esse.

Sasuke- Então ta.

Naruto- E você? Não sente frio não?

Sasuke- Não, na verdade não muito...

Naruto pois a mão no braço de Sasuke e tomou um pequeno susto ao perceber que este estava gelado.

Naruto- Você ta gelado!

Sasuke- Ah...

Naruto- Vem cá.

Nesse instante Naruto puxou Sasuke para perto, colocou as mãos dele nas suas costas por dentro do casaco e abraçou seu pescoço. Sasuke ficou paralisado por alguns segundos... Será que Naruto sabia? Por que estava fazendo aquilo? "Ele deve estar fazendo isso na inocência..." Foi o que Sasuke pensou pouco tempo antes de Naruto apertar mais o abraço esperando uma reação do amigo. Então não pensou duas vezes e abraçou forte o garoto a sua frente.

Assim ficaram por longos minutos, sem falar nada, sem fazer nada, sem pensar nada... Mas momentos assim nunca duram para sempre...

Sasuke- Temos que acabar de arrumar a festa

Naruto- Não quero.

Sasuke- Nem eu. *suspiro* Mas é preciso.

Naruto- *abraça mais* Esta bem...

Sasuke- Mas por que você esta fazendo isso?

Naruto- Por que eu quero.

Sasuke- Tudo bem... Vamos?

Naruto- Aham.

Contra a vontade de ambos desfizeram o longo abraço e descera para a sala, de mãos dadas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Casa do Shino ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shino- Quase lá... *arrumando acessórios de circo minúsculos* Meus circo vai ser... O máximo! *olha relógio* vixi... Fudeu bonito pro meu lado agora *sai correndo pra se arruma*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casa do Chouji~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chouji- Ai minha barriga... *manda sms: eu não vo na festa* ... Ai, ai, ai...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casa do Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke- *olha celular* o Chouji não vem...

Naruto- também, ele já tava mal na escola...

Sasuke- Mas então Naruto, sobre o-

~Ding Dong~

Sasuke- *campainha filha da puta* . . . *abre a porta* Sim?

Itachi- cheguei! Elas já vieram e já vi acho que a Temari e o Shikamaru chegando a pé...

Sasuke- A ta... *ajudando com as compras*

Hinata- Com licença, to entrando

Naruto- Entra, entra

Sakura- Você ta mesmo ajudando! Que bom.

Sasuke- *arrumando compras* Você vai ficar aqui o tempo todo?

Itachi- Só enquanto vocês acendem o fogo... Incêndios propositais não entram no seguro... Mas depois eu vou ficar no meu quarto...

Sasuke- Como se eu fosse psicopata...

Hinata- A Temari chegou! Oi.

Temari- Oi. Nossa já ta bem frio não?

Shikamaru- Ou seja, ta perfeito...

Sakura- Vieram juntos? Que fofo!

Naruto- *arrumando a panela* Cadê o fogo?

Itachi- *acende* Se apagar eu não quero nem saber...

Sasuke- Tá... *põe fósforo no bolso*

Então aos poucos tods foram chegando mais ou menos atrasados, mas atrasados... Ino chegou por ultimo e com o "look" que tinha feito no dia anterior...

Ninguém parecia reparar ou dar muita importância, mas o grupo já tinha alguns casais e nem todos comuns. Mas quem se importa? Eles não eram nada comuns...

Kiba estava tentando chegar mais perto de Hinata, que fingia que não via, mas Neji estava fazendo marcação cerrada e ele falhava de novo e de novo...

Sasuke e Naruto agiam normalmente... Exceto que pareciam mais... Não exatamente amigos, mas mais queridos se tratavam com mais cuidado... O que de fato era estranho para os que não sabiam do que havia acontecido.

Ino estava a irritar tudo e todos... Que novidade...

Ino- Shikamaru- kun eu to com frio *chegando perto de Shikamaru*

Shikamaru- Nossa que sorte!

Ino- Sorte?

Shikamaru- É... Sorte que não é problema meu...

Ino- Ahhhh Shikaaa... *abraçando braço do Shikamaru*

Kankuro- O sua tapada, ele já e muito bem acompanhado.

Ino- Não ta nada!

Temari- Na verdade ele ta sim.

Shikamaru e Temari estavam discretamente com as mãos dadas... E como tudo que é discreto Ino não vê... Não é preciso nem concluir né?

Ino- Nossa vocês tão de mãos dadas!

Temari- A vá...

Ino- Não sabia de nada! Desde quando?

Sakura- Ino querida... Vem cá, vem... Vamos conversar *arrastando a Ino*

Ino- Ai, mas... *sai reclamando*

Temari- Então...

Shikamaru- Menina chata...

Temari- Eu sei... Mas... Realmente...

Shikamaru- O que?

Temari- Desde quando?

Shikamaru- Ah, isso... Vamos colocar como desde sempre e para sempre?

Temari- Serio?

Shikamaru- Muito. *abraça*

~~~~~~~Não muito longe dali...

Kiba- Hinata vamos conversar?

Neji- Não ela não vai...

Hinata- Você quer parar? A vida é minha assim como as decisões que nela aparecem... *levanta* Sim vamos.

Os2- *saem andando*

Neji- Tá né...

Ino- Nossa Neji... Ta sobrando é? *pisca*

Neji- Sai Satanas! Nem fudendo! *sai andando e vai falar com o Kankuro e o Shino*

Ino- Nossa... Ele ta afim...

Lee- A fim do que? Ir embora? Por que de você não é.

Gaara- Deixa de ser cruel.

Ino- Eu... Eu... Humf! *senta sozinha emburrada*

Lee- Muito melhor não?

Sasuke- Realmente...

Naruto- Mas e ai Lee? Como vai a escola?

Lee- Bem e tals...

O papo continuou por todos os lados... Quem ouvisse tudo... Bom... Provavelmente a cabeça explodiria. Mas a noite foi passando e os fudues acabando... Ate que o de chocolate estava no fim...

Ino- Vamos brincar que nem adultos gente?

Naruto- Adultos?

Ino- É! Quem derrubar uma fruta na panela tira uma peça de roupa.

Kiba- Ah, Ino fala serio!

Neji- É! Ve se cresce menina!

Kankuro- Alem de que se você tira alguma coisa não sobra nada.

Nossa... Essa foi épica e tripla... Amei.

Temari- *se esticando pra pegar um morango*

Shikamaru- *pega* To. *oferece*

Temari- Ah... *come do garfo do Shikamaru*

Sakura- *Ai, que fofo!*

Hinata- *olhando seriamente para um pedaço de maça em seu garfo esperando que o chocolate não pingasse*

Kiba- *olhando para Hinata* *Só ela mesmo...* Hinata?

Hinata- *ainda olhando*

Kiba- *passa o dedo no chocolate e faz uma bolinha no nariz da Hinata* Falei com você.

Hinata- Ah. Oi... *sorrindo*

Kiba- *limpa o chocolate* Coma antes que esfrie.

Longe dali Lee e Gaara comiam em um canto com o chocolate num prato... Fazer o que? Mesa pequena da nisso...

Gaara- *comendo* O chocolaten não ta muito doce.

Lee- Você prefere chocolate pouco doce?

Gaara- Aham...

Lee- Gaara tem um pouco de chocolate aqui...

Gaara- Aonde?

Lee- Aqui.

E sutilmente Lee encostou seus lábios nos de Gaara limpando o pouco de chocolate que ali estava... Na verdade ele encostou apenas no canto da boca do outro o que não pareceu fazer muita diferença, deixando Gaara feliz e confuso...

Não ficaram assim por muito tempo... Lee logo se afastou e voltou a comer enquanto Gaara tentava entender o que havia acabado de acontecer...

Lee- Tudo bem?

Gaara- E-eu não sei exatamente o que fazer...

Lee- Depois a gente conversa sobre isso

Gaara- T-ta...

O que nenhum dos dois percebeu foram os ágeis e espertos olhos de uma certa garota de cabelos róseos que viu a cena toda e estava parada com a boca aberta e cara de retardada na mesa...

Sasuke- Morreu Sakura?

Sakura- N-não! Magina...

Naruto- O que foi então?

Shino- Deve ter visto um espírito...

Kankuro- Boa! Vai nessa sua anormal...

Sakura- Não foi isso... Não foi nada...

Ino- Aham, sei sei...

Sakura- Que bom que sabe.

Neji- Ino quando você vai aprender que é melhor ficar de boca fechada?

Ino- Quando você admitir que me ama!

Neji- Então não aprender nunca, por que isso é coisa da sua cabeça...

Enquanto as discussões continuavam no centro da mesa... Kiba aproveitou e pegou na mão de Hinata, já que Neji parecia mais preocupado em brigar com Ino. E os dois aos sussurros conversavam...

Kiba- Sabia que eu sinto sua falta?

Hinata- Mas a gente ta na mesma sala...

Kiba- Mas não ta assim.

Hinata ficou tão vermelha que não conseguiu falar e Kiba ria baixo... Como aquela garota cheia de atitude com o primo podia ficar sem palavras com ele? Deu um beijo na testa da garota e ficaram no silencio... Muitas vezes palavras são realmente desnecessárias... Pra que estragar o momento?

Acima de todos estava Itachi apoiado num canto da escada acompanhando a festa a poucos minutos e rindo muito de tudo que via... Realmente era um grupo muito grande e diferente, mas divertido... Saiu de seus devaneios ao olhar para uma garota... Que só se destacava por seus cabelos diferentes, mas jeito adorável de ser. Ela era sua aluna... Que absurdo isso que se passava em sua mente... Absurdo! E inevitável...

Aos poucos o tempo fui passando e a festa continuava noite a dentro...

Quem se importava se já eram 3 da madrugada? Ninguém queria ir embora mesmo...

E assim foram ate o nascer do sol...

Owari...

* * *

Tatah- então gente... Esse capitulo fica por aqui mesmo desculpa mesmo a demora... Um ano e meio pra isso... A fic ja ta com + de 1000 cliques o que me deixou imensamente feliz e eu espero que vocês nao desistam da gente pela demora ta?

Esse cap eh 99% meu com umas colaborações de gente que me incentivou a escrever, muito obrigada ^^/

entao...

Até o 7 galera! \o/

kissus.


End file.
